Amoris Abecedarium
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki kisah tersendiri akan cintanya. Begitu pula dengan Karin dan Kazune. Kisah mereka terangkai indah seperti susunan alfabet!/Alfabet 17 : Q untuk Queen
1. Alfabet 1 : A untuk Abstrak

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, vea dateng lagi dengan _multichap _baru. Huft, maaf, yang lain belum beres udah muncul yang baru. Mudah-mudahan semuanya tamat ya. Karena fic ini sedikit ringan, vea bisa memikirkannya meskipun jauh dari _cherry_. Semoga vea bisa menyelesaikannya ya, X3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**_Amoris Abecedarium_ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Alfabet 1 : A untuk Abstrak**

.

.

Perasaan itu merupakan perasaan yang abstrak. Suatu hal yang hanya bisa dirasakan, namun tak berwujud seperti, perasaan ini. Karin masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Akhir-akhir ini, dia menjadi lebih rajin berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Bukan, semua itu sama sekali bukan karena dia berubah menjadi rajin. Juga bukan pula karena tugas yang menuntutnya. Tidak! Tak ada seorang pun yang mengancamnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia menjadi siswa yang rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan. Seorang pemuda dengan _blonde hair _dan juga _blue sapphire_. Ya, pemuda tampan yang bernama Kazune Kujo.

.

.

Karin menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang tengah membuka buku-buku yang berada di bagian biologi, tepatnya di rak buku bioteknologi. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dari rak sebelah kanannya, bagian kedua dari atas. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan menuju ruang _resepsionis _perpustakaan.

Karin dengan segera menghampiri rak tempat di mana Kazune memilah-milih buku. Diambilnya sebuah buku yang baru saja diambil Kazune tadi –ada beberapa buku yang sama di sana. Dibolak-baliknya buku itu. Diperhatikannya lembar per lembar. Dibacanya satu per satu. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

'_Kazune hebat sekali bisa membaca buku-buku rumit seperti ini_!' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dikembalikannya buku itu ke tempatnya. Kemudian, dikeluarkannya sebuah _notes _kecil dari saku rok seragam hitamnya. Lalu ia tuliskan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan mengenai penelitiannya tentang Kazune.

.

.

Suka? Sayang? Atau mungkin cinta? Karin masih tidak terlalu mengetahui perasaannya pada Kazune saat ini. Hanya saja, ia merasa ia semakin tertarik akan kepribadian Kazune. Ia ingin mengenal Kazune lebih dalam. Dadanya meletup-letup, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat memikirkan pemuda itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan semua ini. Entah perasaan apa namanya. Kalau pun ini sebuah cinta, maka Kazune adalah cinta pertamanya?

.

.

"Apa ada yang tahu apa itu _kerosin_?" Miwako _sensei _bertanya kepada sekitar 40 siswa kelas I-A. Kazune langsung mengacungkan jarinya. Miwako _sensei _pun kemudian menunjuknya.

"Ya, Kujo-san?"

"_Kerosin _merupakan salah satu fraksi pemurnian minyak bumi yang mempunyai titik didih antara 250-350ºC," terangnya, singkat, padat namun jelas. Semua murid terdiam menatapnya. Ya, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Kazune? Pada ujian memasuki _Senior High School _kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat nilai sempurna. _Perfect_!

"_Good_! Betul sekali apa yang dikatakan Kujo-san, tapi mengenai _kerosin_, itu hanya sekilas informasi saja, karena sebenarnya itu merupakan pelajaran untuk semester 2 di bab terakhir. _Sensei _tidak menyangka di antara kalian ada yang sudah mengetahuinya," terang guru dengan rambut sebahu itu. Semua siswa terkagum-kagum menatap pemuda yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan guru kimia itu. Tak ketinggalan dengan Karin. Dia pun diam-diam mengagumi pemuda yang satu itu.

.

.

Tet! Tet! Tet!

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Seperti biasa, beberapa siswa-siswi _Seiei Gakuen_ menghampiri meja pemuda bermarga _Kujo _itu. Namun, Kazune acuh tak acuh dan berlalu pergi menuju perpustakaan. Diam-diam Karin mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, Kazune kemudian mengambil beberapa buku mengenai _virus_. Ia kemudian mencari meja yang kosong dan berada di pojok –ia kurang suka dengan keramaian. Ia lantas duduk di sana, membuka lembar demi lembar buku-buku tebal itu. Sambil membaca, ia kemudian memakaikan sebuah _earphone _ke telinganya. Sebuah musik mengalun pelan, menemaninya yang tengah terlarut ke dalam ilmu yang ada di dalam buku.

Karin kemudian mengambil sebuah buku mengenai sastra bahasa. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah meja yang berhadapan dengan meja tempat Kazune. Ia kemudian berpura-pura membaca seraya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kazune.

Pemuda itu memang sangat tampan. Mata biru safirnya begitu bening dan indah, terfokus ke dalam sebuah bacaan berat, ditemani kaca mata kecil yang membantunya untuk melihat. Kulitnya yang putih. Juga rambut pirangnya yang terjuntai di depan wajahnya. Begitu manis, tapi menawan. Imut, namun keren. Tak salah jika hampir seluruh pemuda di _Seiei Gakuen _iri padanya. Tak salah juga jika hampir seluruh siswi termasuk guru di sana begitu mengaguminya, bahkan mungkin memujanya.

Tak ketinggalan Karin. Ia pun sepertinya mulai jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari bagaimana caranya selalu membuntuti ke mana pun Kazune pergi.

.

.

Cinta, adalah sebuah perasaan abstrak. Ia mungkin tak berwujud seperti benda. Namun jauh lebih berharga dari uang. Perasaan itu tak dapat kau lihat, tapi begitu menggelitik manis. Membuat geli.

Bukankah seseorang yang sakit bisa sehat karena cinta? Bukankah seseorang yang sedih bisa bahagia karena cinta? Dan bukankah itu pun berlaku sebaliknya?

.

.

Karin menyembunyikan semburat wajah merahnya di balik buku sastra yang ia bawa tadi. Kazune menghampirinya. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Jantung Karin berdegup, kencang. Wajahnya semakin merah... Dan... Kazune menegurnya.

"Hai," tegur pemuda itu. Karin menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Kazune yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"A─ada apa?" tanya Karin gugup. Ia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"_Notes _mu terjatuh dari sakumu tadi. Kelihatannya ini begitu berharga untukmu, -dilihat dari pita merah marun yang melilitnya dengan rapi," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah _notes _berwarna merah muda yang dililit pita kecil berwarna merah marun.

"Te─terima kasih," sahut Karin seraya mengambil _notes_nya dari tangan pria yang dikaguminya itu.

"Lain kali, hati-hati dalam menjaga barangmu," lanjutnya. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih termangu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?  
><strong>

.

.

**Review Please?**


	2. Alfabet 2 : B untuk Biskuit

**a/n: **Hola, vea mau _update _walau pendek, khekhekhe, maaf, waktu coy, hehe.. Btw, makasih ya buat **Shihui **yang selalu setia me_review _cerita saya..^^ Juga u/ para _readers _yang senantiasa membaca karya-karya saya^^

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 2 : B untuk Biskuit**

.

.

Esoknya, tidak seperti biasanya, Karin pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu sebelum membuntuti Kazune menuju perpustakaan. Ia kemudian memilah-milih makanan yang akan dia beri untuk Kazune. Namun, karena _Seiei Gakuen _adalah sekolah elit, harga makanannya pun cukup mahal. Sementara itu, uang saku Karin bisa dibilang dibawah uang saku murid yang lain. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak biskuit kentang. Harganya sangat pas dengan uang saku yang ia bawa.

Setelah membayar, ia langsung bergegas menuju perpustakaan, menemui Kazune. Diliriknya pemuda yang tengah membaca di tempat favoritnya, pojokan. Karin langsung menghampirinya.

"Ka─Kazune-kun," panggilnya, pelan. Walau mereka sama sekali tak terlihat oleh orang lain, Karin tak ingin ketahuan membawa _snack _ke dalam perpustakaan. Itu sebuah pelanggaran.

Kazune menoleh. Ditatapnya gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Panggilan itu hanya ia jawab dengan sebuah kata singkat,"Hn?"

Karin menyodorkan sekotak sedang biskuit _potato _yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Kazune menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia jauh lebih tampan tanpa kaca matanya itu.

"I─ini... Tanda... Terima kasihku untuk yang kemarin,"

Kazune bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Diambilnya sebuah biskuit dari kotak itu. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Karin seraya berbisik ke telinga gadis berambut cokelat itu,"Sejujurnya, aku tak suka orang yang melanggar peraturan. Dan aku pun tidak menyukai biskuit. Tapi, ku rasa kali ini ada sebuah pengecualian,"

Karin tersenyum senang. Sepotong biskuit yang dimakan Kazune itu jauh lebih baik daripada hadiahnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Masih tercium oleh hidungnya bagaimana harum tubuh Kazune. Wangi maskulin yang menyeruak ketika tubuh mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Semua itu sudah cukup membuat gadis bermata _emerald _itu melayang bahagia ke atas awan.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. Alfabet 3 : C untuk Cium

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, akhirnya _update _juga~! Hehe, maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini vea sibuk, banyak tugas, latihan, amanah, argh! _lieur_! Tapi, vea harap kalian akan tetap menyukai dan terus membaca karya-karya vea ya^^

Makasih u/ **shihui **yang selalu setia me**reviews **fic-fic vea, and then, thx so much for **karigold_, _**waw, i'm so happy to meet you, i'm sorry, i can't speak Spanish, i was translate your review from google translate, vea was trying to update as soon as i can..^^ hopely we can be a good friend, i'm sorry if my english so bad^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**_Amoris Abecedarium_ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

.

.

.

.

**Alfabet 3 : C untuk Cium**

.

.

Karin kini semakin sering mengunjungi perpustakaan. Ruangan itu kini menjadi tempat favorit Karin ─karena ada Kazune di sana. Ia bahkan kini mulai sering meminjam buku yang suka dipinjam Kazune, hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui profil dan kegemaran pria itu lebih jauh. Dan, karena mulai rajin membaca ─buku yang dipinjam Kazune tentunya, kini nilai-nilai ujian Karin lebih naik. Setidaknya ada peningkatan meski hanya baru sampai mencapai standar ketentuan nilai yang berlaku di sekolah, tapi itu sudah membuatnya sangat bangga.

.

.

Lagi, istirahat siang ini Karin pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia langsung mengambil buku sastra dan bergegas duduk di meja depan meja pojok. Dari sana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda yang dikaguminya. Ya, tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Kazune. Kelihatannya lambat laun Karin semakin tertarik pada pria berambut pirang itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kazune pun melepaskan kaca mata minus nya dan lantas menatap gadis berkepang dua di hadapannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku?" tanyanya. Karin menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Atau kau naksir aku?" tanyanya lagi. Wajah Karin memanas.

"Si─Siapa bilang?" bantah Karin. Dia kemudian berpura-pura konsentrasi pada buku. "Aku ke sini untuk belajar. Aku suka duduk di sini karena di sebelah sini sepi," ujar Karin mencari-cari alasan. Ia masih pura-pura membaca buku.

Pemuda dengan mata seindah permata biru safir itu kemudian mengambil buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Karin dan duduk di depannya.

"Di sini memang sangat tenang. Selain itu, walaupun tempatnya di pojok, karena dekat dengan halaman belakang sekolah, ruangannya terlihat lebih menyala diterangi sinar mentari langsung," kata Kazune. Ia kembali memakai kaca matanya dan mulai membuka buku di tangannya.

"Kau sangat senang membaca?" tanya Karin. Mata pemuda itu menoleh. Kini tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Ya. Kau tahu, dengan membaca kita bisa mengetahui banyak hal. Banyak pengetahuan yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan membaca. Aku suka sekali membaca. Sejak kecil, aku biasa membaca sehari itu minimal tiga buah buku," jawabnya.

"Hal itu terlihat dari matamu yang kini minus," sahut Karin. Ia kemudian tertawa lepas. Kazune hanya tersenyum menatap gadis bermata _green emerald _di hadapannya.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau bukan tipe orang yang senang membaca. Ku rasa kau lebih kepada tipe orang ramah yang senang bergaul," ujar Kazune tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya apa alasanmu sering mengunjungi perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini?"

"A─A... Karena aku sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran, mungkin dengan rajin membaca aku bisa sedikit memperbaiki nilaiku, dan hasilnya mungkin bisa kau lihat sendiri saat di kelas," jawab Karin asal, mencari-cari alasan. Mana mungkin dia menjawab bahwa alasannya sering mengunjungi perpustakaan adalah karena pria itu.

Kazune kemudian mengarahkan jemari tangannya ke wajah Karin. Membuat semburat merah kini terlukis di wajah sang gadis. Jemarinya kemudian menangkap beberapa rambut Karin. Diarahkannya rambut itu ke hidungnya sendiri.

"Kau sedang berbohong ya?" tanyanya. Karin hanya terdiam, antara tegang dan _deg-deg_-an.

Tiba-tiba...

"Awas!"

Bruk! Krompyang!

Karin perlahan membuka kedua bola matanya. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati posisinya saat ini. Kazune berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan... Dan... Dan... Bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Karin dapat melihat sebuah rona merah muncul di wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu dengan segera melepaskan ciuman tak sengaja itu.

"_Go─Gomenasai_, ta─tadi ada sebuah bola ke arahmu dari luar,"

"Te─Terima kasih sudah menolongku,"

Suasana di antara mereka kini hening. Tak lama kemudian, seorang petugas perpustakaan menghampiri mereka.

"Tadi ku dengar ada suara kaca pecah, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Anko-_sensei_.

"Ah, _ano_, _sensei_, tadi ada bola yang menabrak kaca dari luar," jawab Kazune berusaha tenang seraya menunjukkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah sebuah bola sepak yang sedikit kotor.

"Apa kalian terluka?"

"Tidak kok, _sensei_,"

"Ah, syukurlah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian pindah tempat duduk, _sensei _akan membersihkan dulu pecahan kacanya,"

.

.

Kazune kemudian berjalan, meninggalkan perpustakaan. Diiringi oleh Karin dibelakangnya. Hening. Atmosfir di sekeliling mereka berdua kini begitu dingin. Ah, tidak. Sangat dingin. Hanya terdengar beberapa siswa-siswi yang saling berbisik dan mengelu-elukan nama Kazune.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	4. Alfabet 4 : D untuk Ditembak

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, Vea dateng buat _update_! Kayaknya u/ ke depannya vea akan jarang _update_, maklum, tugas numpuk.. Maaf banget ya, kemudian, puisi di bawah juga rasanya agak terlalu berlebihan, hehe

u/ **Siron **: Makasih ya^^

u/ **Shihui **: ^^

Thx u/ yang udh review juga yg udah baca^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**_Amoris Abecedarium_ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Alfabet 4 : D untuk Ditembak**

.

.

Lagi, tak ada kapoknya Karin pergi ke perpustakaan. Yup, tak bukan dan tak lain, targetnya hanyalah satu, mengamati gerak-gerik Kazune. Ia menatap meja dan kursi pojok ruangan, tak ada Kazune di sana. Ia kemudian celingukan, mencari pria _blonde hair _itu. Namun tak ditemuinya pula. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku sastra dan membacanya di meja pojokan itu, berharap Kazune akan datang.

Ia menunggu seraya membaca. Berkali-kali ia membuka lembar per lembar dari buku itu. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya untuk membaca. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang entah sudah berapa lama menarik perhatiannya.

'_Kazune di mana sih?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

Lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah menunggu seorang pemuda selama 15 menit. Dan yang membuat semua ini terasa sia-sia adalah karena Karin sama sekali tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu akan datang. Dia agak bimbang. Tapi bukankah Kazune selalu ke sana setiap hari? Mungkinkah hari ini pengecualian?

Karena merasa penantiannya begitu sia-sia, dan membuang waktunya, Karin pun kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Wajahnya kini lesu.

Sebuah _notes _kecil kesayangannya terjatuh dari saku roknya tanpa ia sadari. Dan parahnya, _notes _itu dipunggut oleh seorang pemuda yang selama ini ditunggunya. Rupanya tadi mereka _pasalingsingan_. Kazune datang tepat setelah Karin pergi. Ia telat datang ke perpustakaan karena diminta membersihkan beberapa _mikroskop _yang terdapat di laboratorium _sains_.

Diraihnya _notes _merah muda itu. Pita merah marun terlilit menghiasi _notes _itu dengan rapi. Kazune tahu pemilik _notes _itu. Ia hendak mengembalikannya pada Karin. Namun, selama jam pelajaran, sampai jam pulang, ia benar-benar lupa untuk mengembalikannya. Itu karena mereka berdua jarang bisa berduaan ─kecuali saat istirahat di perpustakaan. Akhirnya, Kazune pun memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya esok hari.

.

.

Karin terkejut setengah mati! _Notes _yang juga bisa dibilang _diary _nya hilang! Ia panik seribu panik. Baru 5 menit ia memasuki kamarnya dan hendak menulis tentang peristiwa yang ia alami hari itu, namun, _notes _merah muda kesayangannya tak didapatinya di balik saku roknya.

"_Notes _itu ke mana sih?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengobrak-abrik kamarnya, lemarinya, tas sekolahnya dan bahkan ia mencari di setiap pelosok sudut, kolong meja dan kolong tempat tidur. Nihil, tak didapatinya juga.

Tiba-tiba di dalam pikirannya terlintas Kazune yang sedang berkata,_'Lain kali, hati-hati dalam menjaga barangmu_!'

'_Argh! Aku memang ceroboh_!' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana tidak? _Notes _itu sangat berarti baginya. Itu hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya, dan lagi, di sana terdapat banyak curahan perasaannya pada Kazune.

Tes! Tes! Tes! Kini perlahan air mata Karin mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Kazune menatap perlahan _notes _yang kini ada di atas meja belajarnya. Diperhatikannya _notes _itu dengan seksama. Perlahan, rasa penasaran mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

'_Isinya apa ya_?' tanya Kazune dalam hati. Ia mulai menyentuh _notes _itu.

'_Ah, tidak Kazune! Kau tidak boleh membaca sesuatu yang merupakan privasi orang lain. Itu tidak baik,' _gumamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari buku kecil itu. Namun, pita merah marun yang meliliti _notes _nya membuat dia semakin penasaran.

Akhirnya, dengan tangan bergetar, ia membuka lilitan pita merah marun itu. Dibukanya perlahan _notes _itu. Di bagian halaman pertamanya, terdapat foto Karin. Kemudian di bagian bawahnya terdapat pula foto gadis itu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Di sekeliling halaman pertama tersebut dikelilingi oleh _stiker-stiker _animasi hewan-hewan yang bisa dibilang sangat imut.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Kazune mulai membuka halaman berikutnya. Hei, namanya tertulis di sana. Pemuda itu semakin berdebar-debar.

'_Mungkinkah ini diary? Tapi kalau begitu aku tidak boleh membacanya,' _gumam Kazune. Ia hendak menutup buku itu. Tapi...

"Ugh, aku sangat penasaran!" sahutnya. Rupanya nafsunya mengalahkan sikapnya yang selama ini selalu melaksanakan aturan yang berlaku, baik norma agama, adat, sopan-santun, hukum dan norma-norma lain yang diyakininya.

'_Apa dia menyukaiku_?' tanya Kazune dalam heran. Ia kemudian membaca setiap kata yang tertuang di sana dari awal halaman hingga akhir halaman yang terisi. Wajahnya sesekali memerah begitu mengetahui namanya selalu tercantum di sana, di setiap halamannya. Bahkan mungkin hampir di setiap kalimatnya.

'_Rupanya selama ini Karin menyukaiku? Apa itu alasannya kenapa dia setiap hari mengunjungi perpustakaan? Hanya untuk menemuiku, melihatku dan memperhatikanku, meskipun itu dari kejauhan?' _ Kazune bergumam sendiri. Ia tersenyum dengan rona merah muda terhias di wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas _loose leaf _polos dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai, diselipkannya kertas itu di dalam buku harian Karin itu. Dililitkannya pita merah marun, menjadikan keadaan buku itu persis seperti semula.

.

.

Esoknya, Kazune secepat mungkin menuju perpustakaan. Kini tujuan utamanya bukanlah untuk membaca buku, melainkan menunggu seorang gadis bermata _emerald_. Yup, Karin Hanazono yang ia tunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, sesuai dugaan Kazune, Karin pun akhirnya datang juga. Namun, ia datang dengan wajah pucat, mata sedikit sembap dan kantung mata yang menggantung.

"Ka─Kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune heran. Air mata gadis itu kini tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"A─aku kehilangan _notes _kecilku,"

"Maksudmu, ini?" tanya pemuda bermata biru safir itu seraya memperlihatkan sebuah _notes _yang dililiti pita merah marun. Wajah Karin kini berubah berbinar. Tatapan matanya kembali ceria.

"Da─dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya gadis itu. Ia kemudian mengambil _notes _itu dari tangan Kazune.

"Apakah kau hobi menjatuhkan benda di perpustakaan?" Kazune balik tanya. Karin memutar otaknya. Ia masih tidak dapat mencerna perkataan Kazune.

"Maksudmu?"

"Benda itu ku temukan di perpustakaan, dan aku memungutnya kemarin,"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Buku ini begitu berharga, pemberian dari ibuku,"

Kazune kemudian mendekati Karin. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu.

"Dan ku rasa surat yang ku selipkan di dalamnya pun akan sangat berarti untukmu. Jangan lupa berikan jawabanmu besok di perpustakaan, saat istirahat siang," ujarnya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Karin yang terbegong, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda cinta pertamanya itu.

'_Surat yang diselipkan?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. '_Apa jangan-jangan dia telah membaca buku ini? Oh, Tuhan, jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu perasaanku_!' gumamnya kemudian.

Ia lantas membuka _notes _itu dan kemudian mendapati sebuah kertas _loose leaf _yang berisikan tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi. Dibacanya tulisan itu.

_Teruntuk seorang bidadari yang telah berlabuh di hatiku,_

_Mata emerald mu yang menandakan kepolosan hatimu,_

_Rambut cokelat mu sebagai mahkota kerajaanmu,_

_Dan senyuman manismu pengganti sayapmu yang patah..._

_Andaikan ku seorang pangeran,_

_Ku serahkan seluruh kerajaanku untukmu,_

_Andaikan ku seorang peri,_

_Ku kabulkan semua permintaanmu,_

_Andaikan ku seorang ksatria,_

_Kan ku lindungi dirimu meski harus pertaruhkan nyawaku..._

_Aku mungkin hanya seorang manusia biasa,_

_Tapi cintaku padamu tak kan terkalahkan apa pun,_

_Kau kan ku jaga dan ku sayangi,_

_Ku rindui dan ku kasihi..._

_Aku menyukaimu, permata hatiku..._

_Maukah kau menjadi milikku?_

_Teruntuk seorang bidadari bernama Karin Hanazono_

_Dari seorang pemuda biasa bernama Kazune Kujo_

Karin terharu membaca surat itu. Siapa sangka bahwa perasaannya pada Kazune bisa diterima? Bahkan dibalas oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terkenal sangat dingin pada perempuan itu kini rupanya telah luluh oleh seorang Karin Hanazono. Pemuda itu jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Dapatkah kau mempercayainya?

Rasanya tubuh Karin melayang, tinggi ke atas awan. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditembak dan istimewanya, ia ditembak, meski secara tidak langsung, oleh seorang Kazune Kujo.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	5. Alfabet 5 : E untuk Ekonomis

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, akhirnya, akhirnya, bisa _update_! #Loncat-loncat ngga jelas# Ekhem, maaf agak _lebay_, soalnya seminggu lebih, laptopku di pinjem, jadi ngga bisa _update_.. Hiksu... Hehe, apa kalian sangat menantikan kelanjutannya ini? :D

Chapter kali ini, vea buat ada sedikit humornya walau gariiing banget! Selain itu juga pendek DX

Tapi tenang, chapter ke depan akan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi^^ oke, saatnya masuk ke kolom **Bales Review**^^

**Shihui : **Whua, _gomenne_, telat _update_! Laptop dipinjem DX Padahal ini chapter udah bulukan dari kemarin-kemarin..

**Siron : **Maaf lahir batin juga^^, jawaban Karin? silahkan dibaca di chap ini^^

**NN : **Whua, mksih, awalnya vea ngerasa suratnya terlalu ngegombal (?)^^

**Dio : **Sorry u/ telat _update_^^ chapter 5 bukan akhir critanya lho^^

**Ayu : **Maaf u/ telat _update_! Mksih banyak,bnarkah? vea membuat sendiri tapi asa sdikit lebay ya?^^

**Karigold : **Thx, mksih banyak, vea kagum sekali padamu, kau membacanya tanpa penerjemah ya? Itu sangat hebat _ Vea aja, terkadang membaca reviewmu melalui googletranslate, vea harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik ya^^

**Kumiko : **Terima kasih, maaf u/ telat _update_nya^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**_Amoris Abecedarium_ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Alfabet 5 : E untuk Ekonomis**

.

.

Jantung Karin berdegup kencang. Sepuluh menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi. Ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban 'ya' yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, sebuah kata itu, yang terdiri dari dua buah huruf saja, begitu berdebar untuk ia katakan di hadapan seorang Kazune.

Dia mencoba tenang, menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Untuk sesaat dia bisa tenang, namun, selang beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali berdebar-debar tak keruan.

"Argh!" Karin begitu frustasi karenanya. Dia kini sering senyum-senyum ngga jelas. Guru-guru pun sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel tanda istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Jantung Karin berdetak semakin kencang.

'_Te─tenang Karin, tenang! Kau hanya cukup berkata ya,' _gumamnya dalam hati. Namun, kelihatannya apa yang ia gumamkan sama sekali tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

Di perpustakaan, Kazune sudah menunggu di pojok ruangan. Ia pun terlihat tegang dan _deg-deg-an_. Meskipun ia sudah tahu akan perasaan Karin, tetap saja ia takut ditolak oleh gadis itu.

Karin kemudian menghampiri Kazune. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu tegang. Begitu lucu, mungkin bisa membuat Michiru tertawa saat menyaksikan mereka, namun, Michiru saat ini berada di London.

"Ma─maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Karin. Sekedar basa-basi yang tak perlu ia rasa.

"Hn," Kazune berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski jujur ia sangat tegang saat itu.

"Kau tidak membaca buku?" tanya Karin, berbasa-basi lagi.

"Ayolah, bisakah kau langsung _to the point_. Itu jauh lebih ekonomis karena aku tak perlu membuang waktuku," bujuk pemuda itu. Karin menjadi tahu salah satu kepribadian Kazune, yup, perhitungan dan ekonomis.

"A─aku sangat gugup," ujar Karin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuliskan jawabannya di kertas?" tanya Kazune. Hei, hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh gadis itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Karin terpikirkan sebuah ide untuk menjahili pemuda serius itu.

"Berbicara langsung jauh lebih ekonomis," sahut Karin. Ia menyembunyikan tawa gelinya. Kazune sampai keki dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa kata-katanya dibalikkan dengan semudah itu?

"Ka─kalau begitu, jawablah. Jangan buat aku mati karena penasaran," Karin tertawa geli. Ia tak menyangka Kazune yang biasanya _cool _dan sangat pelit kata bisa secerewet ini.

"Persiapkan hatimu karena aku akan menjawab bahwa aku─" Karin sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya untuk membuat pemuda itu tegang. Mata Kazune kini memancarkan keraguan bahwa ia akan diterima menjadi kekasih gadis itu.

"─mau jadi milikmu," lanjut Karin.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mau jadi milikmu," seru Karin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, mengulang apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak dengar," pancing Kazune. Karin pun berteriak,"Aku mau jadi milikmu!"

"Jangan berisik di perpustakaan!" bentak Anko-_sensei_. Kazune kemudian menggenggam tangan Karin dan membawanya berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Sepanjang lorong menuju kelas, mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"Karin, kau ingin kita kencan di mana?" tanya Kazune. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Wajah Karin pun memerah.

"Umh, di mana ya?"

"Di perpustakaan bagaimana?" usulnya. Karin meneguk ludah, mencoba maklum pada pacarnya yang begitu haus akan ilmu, sampai-sampai pacaran pun di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa di perpustakaan?"

"Bukankah kita menjadi dekat karena perpustakaan?" Kazune berbalik tanya. Karin berpikir sejenak.

"Benar juga," timpal Karin mengiyakan.

"Dan lagi─" Kazune menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Karin menaikkan kedua alisnya, menantikan lanjutan kata-kata dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"─ku rasa kencan di perpustakaan jauh lebih ekonomis," lanjutnya. Karin mencibir. Ugh, dasar pria yang satu ini!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	6. Alfabet 6 : F untuk Firasat

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, karena kemarin-kemarin vea telat _update_, jadi sekarang vea _update _lagi ya, kebetulan yang review juga udah lebih dari 3, jadi vea semangat buat _update_. Hehe, bales review dulu ya^^

**Shihui : **Udah update nih^^ Music of dream? Aduh, vea WB banget di fanfic itu DX vea usahakan ya^^

**Arya : **Yup, vea udah update nih, sekarang udah agak panjang dikit, hehe, moga makin penasaran kelanjutannya ;)

**Karigold : **Hehe, arigatou for review^^

**Siron : **Betul, udah update nih^^

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Alfabet 6 : F untuk Firasat**

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Karin dan Kazune berpacaran. Namun, hampir tak ada yang seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Mereka memang berduaan hanya saat istirahat siang, itu pun dihabiskannya di pojok perpustakaan. Jadi ya wajar saja kalau tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

.

.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga. Kazune merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai Karin. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Karin. Dicegatnya Karin di tengah jalan saat mereka baru selesai berganti pakaian.

"A─ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin kaget. Wajah Kazune kini menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga hari ini," ujar Kazune. Karin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Firasatku tidak enak," jawabnya. Karin tertawa renyah.

"Ayolah, Kazune. Memangnya kau pikir hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Jangan remehkan aku! Begini-begini aku kuat tahu!" sahut Karin.

"Firasat seseorang pada orang yang dicintainya selalu benar," timpal Kazune, mencoba meyakinkan dan membujuk Karin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga hari itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa-bisanya percaya sama _takhayul, mitos _dan kawan-kawannya seperti itu," ejek Karin. Kazune keki dibuatnya.

"Aku kan khawatir!"

"Sudahlah, tak kan ada apa-apa,"

"Pokoknya sudah ku peringatkan lho ya,"

"Ya, ya, ya," timpal Karin acuh tak acuh, membuat kekasihnya sedikit kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"Tidak akan!"

Dan perbincangan mereka pun diakhiri dengan Karin yang begitu keras kepala dan Kazune yang mengalah terpaksa.

.

.

Benar saja firasat Kazune, saat sedang berlatih lari kaki tiga, Karin terjatuh dan kakinya keseleo. Kazune dengan segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Digendongnya gadis itu ala bridal _style_, membuat para fansnya berteriak histeris dan jatuh pingsan.

Karin hanya meringis kesakitan. Kaki kanannya kini bengkak. Kazune hanya menghela nafas seraya berkata,"Sudah ku bilang kan, firasat seseorang pada orang yang dicintainya selalu benar,"

"Kazune, maafkan aku," ujar Karin. Ia merasa menyesal karena tidak menuruti permintaan pacarnya itu.

"Hn, sudahlah, yang penting kau harus sembuh. Tadi kau bilang kau gadis yang kuat kan?"

"Kau benar, _arigatou _Kazune," Kazune hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang dicintainya kini sudah bisa ceria kembali.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	7. Alfabet 7 : G untuk Gosip

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir batin ya^^ Sebelumnya vea mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang selama ini mendukung vea, u/ para _silent reader_, juga para _reviewers_... T_T Buat **karigold, ayu haryati, NN, **dan juga **Miki Hyuga**..

Maaf banget, _chapter _yang satu ini pun kembali abal, gajeness dan jauh dari kata sempurna. Vea udah coba berkali-kali ngerombak ini _chapter _tapi hasilnya tetep aneh _#nakol-nakol kepala sendiri# #frustasi#. _Selain itu juga, _romance _nya mungkin akan kembali kerasa di _chapter 8 atau 10 _ke atas. Jujur aja, susah banget buat ngembangin sebuah kata sesuai abjad dan dijadikan cerita besar yang alurnya harus berhubungan dengan _chapter _sebelum serta sesudahnya. Maafin buat ketidakbecusan _author _yang satu ini _#jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok#_. T_T Kritik dan saran tetep vea tunggu. Buat yang mau tanya tentang fic, bisa lewat _review _atau PM, selama itu bukan _spoiler_, insya allah vea jawab kok

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 7 : G untuk Gosip**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian Karin digendong Kazune menuju ruang kesehatan, hampir seluruh siswa kini memperbincangkan mereka. Sejujurnya, Karin merasa bisik-bisik gunjingan itu sedikit mengganggunya. Ia merasa risih. Apalagi terlebih-lebih mereka semua mem_fitnah _gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Hei, kau percaya, kemarin Karin Hanazono digendong Kujo-san ke ruang kesehatan?" ujar salah satu siswi berambut biru panjang dengan dua buah kuncir ekor kuda pada temannya.

"Yang benar saja? Maksudmu Karin Hanazono yang jelek itu?" Temannya yang berambut ungu pendekikut menimpali.

"Kalau tidak salah, nilai ujian Hanazono akhir-akhir ini meningkat, jangan-jangan dia menyontek pada Kujo-san!" sahut salah satu siswi berambut abu perak.

"Ih, ngga tahu malu deh itu cewek. Jangan-jangan dia pakai _pelet _agar Kujo-san mau mendekatinya," ujar gadis berambut biru.

"Idih, amit-amit deh,"

Karin menutup kedua telinganya. Air matanya kini tertahan di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Ia saat ini begitu sakit hati. Isu yang menyebar luas tentangnya begitu tidak mengenakan. Dengan lesu dan menahan air mata, ia pun pergi menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui kekasihnya.

.

.

Di perpustakaan, Kazune menantikan kedatangan Karin seraya membaca sebuah buku mengenai _botani_. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedang tertarik dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang dapat dimanfaatkan sebagai obat-obatan herbal alami. Sesekali matanya mengawasi perpustakaan, memastikan sosok gadis yang ditunggunya. Apakah sudah datang atau belumkah?

Tak lama kemudian, Karin datang dengan setetes air mata mengalir. Tak terlalu jelas terlihat membasahi pipinya, namun Kazune dapat melihatnya. Saat Karin duduk, pemuda yang khawatir itu lantas bertanya padanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hei, aku tahu kau telah menangis,"

"Umh, mungkin hanya karena sebuah gosip,"

"Dan kau mempercayainya? Untuk apa memikirkan gosip yang tak tentu kebenarannya,"

"Tapi gosipnya begitu menyakitkan!"

"Memang gosip tentang apa?"

Karin terdiam.

"Kenapa diam?" Karin hanya menggeleng, membuat pemuda itu merasa cemas.

'_Gosipnya separah apa sih_?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Karin dan membawanya di kantin.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, terdengar gosip yang tak sedap di telinga mereka, khususnya di telinga Karin. Ia tak tahan mendengar cercaan dan cacian serta fitnah yang tidak benar atas dirinya. Kazune kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Karin. Mereka kini berdiri di tengah kantin ─atau tepatnya di tengah kerumunan banyak siswa.

"Dengar ya kalian semua, aku, Kazune Kujo, telah menjalin hubungan dengan Karin Hanazono sejak minggu kemarin! Dan aku yang akan melindunginya dari setiap cacian dan makian kalian semua! Tak kan ku maafkan siapa pun yang berani mengganggunya! Kalian mengerti itu? Jika masih saja ada yang mencerca dan mem_fitnah_nya dengan kabar yang tidak jelas tanpa fakta, keesokan harinya kalian akan datang ke sekolah dengan tubuh yang memar. Kalian dengar itu?" bentak Kazune. Lengkingan suaranya begitu keras, hingga terdengar seantaro ruangan. Beberapa siswa menyayangkan hubungan mereka. Mereka tak habis pikir, kok Kazune mau-maunya menjalin hubungan dengan gadis seperti Karin. Para siswi pun berteriak histeris karenanya. Mereka kesal karena mereka tidak dipilih Kazune, padahal mereka merasa bahwa mereka jauh lebih baik dari Karin.

Kazune kemudian membawa Karin, kembali menuju perpustakaan. Sepanjang jalan, wajah Karin merona merah dengan senyuman terhias di wajahnya.

"Kazune-kun, _arigatou_,"

"Aku kan pacarmu,"

Dan Karin pun kembali tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya ia menjadi milik seorang Kazune. Betapa bahagianya ia menjalani semua ini bersama Kazune. Dan betapa ia sangat bersyukur bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kazune.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	8. Alfabet 8 : H untuk Harpa

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, udah lama ya vea rasanya ngga berkunjung ke sini, hehe, sibuk.. -ngeles-_ Well_, sebelumnya thank you banget buat yang udah review juga para silent reader. Heuheu, maaf kalau fanfic ku ini kurang memuaskan. Oke, aku jelaskan. **Author-author **yang lain membuat fanfic dengan **konsep **seperti ini biasanya dalam 1 huruf/kata nya dikembangkan **tidak menjadi 1 chapter **seperti yang ku lakukan. Mereka biasanya menggunakan **paling banyak 5 paragraf **dalam setiap 1 abjad/alfabetnya. **Fanfic seperti itu **tentu saja **jauh lebih mudah dibuat **dibandingkan dengan fanfic ku yang : **Amoris Abecedarium** karena mengharuskan 1 alfabet menjadi sebuah chapter. Jujur saja ini **sangat sulit **untuk mengembangkan sebuah abjad menjadi satu chapter cerita.

**_Kenapa saya membuat 1 alfabet menjadi 1 chapter? _**Saya berusaha untuk membuat agar _feel _nya lebih terasa. Agar ceritanya lebih mudah dimengerti dan berurutan tersusun seperti novel. Tapi meskipun begitu, saya **cukup kesulitan **mengembangkan ceritanya sehingga hasil akhirnya seperti ini. Sementara fanfic yang dibuat author lain biasanya dari semua alfabet dibuat menjadi satu **oneshoot **dengan jumlah katanya kurang lebih **1500-2000**. Jelas ini sangat berbeda dengan saya yang menjadikan fanfic dengan konsep seperti ini sebagai sebuah **multichap**. Saya harap reader mau mengerti kesulitan saya dalam fanfic ini. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada readers. Tapi saya juga manusia, yang memiliki kelemahan.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **karigold, Miki Hyuga, Ayu Haryati, LikeFallingStar, **and **Siron The Mualank Inside** karena sudah mereview^^ Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, tapi saya akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari kalian yang dikirim via review.

U/ **Ayu, **mengenai requestnya, sebelum direquest memang sedang dibuat fanfic multichap yang inti ceritanya seperti itu. Sedang dalam proses, tapi mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari requestanmu karena di sana nanti vea akan memasangkan Karin dengan OC.

**Selamat menikmati chapter ini, atas kekurangannya, saya sebagai author yang bodoh ini meminta maaf.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Alfabet 8 : H untuk Harpa**

.

.

Beberapa hari lagi ada ujian memainkan alat musik. Ujian ini cukup membuat beberapa siswa tegang, terutama bagi siswa yang tidak terlalu ahli memainkan alat musik seperti Karin. Lihatlah, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, _mina-san_, seperti biasa, kali ini akan diadakan undian. Setiap siswa mengambil kertas dari kotak ini, ada beberapa kertas bertuliskan beberapa alat musik di sana. Kalian mengambil kertas ini sesuai absen ya, mengerti?" terang Utau-_sensei_.

"Mengerti, _sensei_,"

.

.

Karin melamun. Dia terus berdo'a semoga dia mendapatkan kertas yang berisikan piano. Hanya itu satu-satunya alat musik yang bisa ia mainkan, itu pun hanya permainan melodi nya saja.

"Hanazono Karin!"

Deg! Karin tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil Utau-_sensei_. Kazune terlihat menyemangatinya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia mengambil sebuah kertas, membuka lipatannya kemudian membacanya. Keringat dingin semakin mengucur saat dia tahu bahwa dewi _fortuna _sedang tidak memihaknya.

"Ha─harpa!" ujarnya. Kazune tersentak mendengarnya. Ia memang cukup menyukai permainan harpa. Sebenarnya, dulu ia pernah mengagumi orang yang memainkan harpa. Dan ia sangat tak menyangka, gadis yang dicintainya akan memainkannya.

"Kujo Kazune!"

Kazune kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas dengan tenang. Yah, ia memang cukup ahli dalam beberapa alat musik. Setidaknya, ia sudah menguasai permainan dasar dari semua alat musik.

"Biola!" serunya. Ia senang. Keberuntungan rupanya sedang berada dalam genggamannya. Biola merupakan alat musik yang paling ia kuasai. Ia sudah dapat memainkannya sejak masih berusia 5 tahun.

.

.

"Karin, ayo kita ke perpustakaan!" ajak Kazune. Gadis yang diajaknya menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, aku mau berlatih harpa di ruang musik,"

"Aku ikut!" pinta Kazune.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau ke perpustakaan saja,"

"Ayolah!" Kazune merajuk. Ia kemudian menunjukkan _puppy eyes _nya.

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh lihat!"

"Uuh, pelit!"

"Biarin!" Karin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kazune, kemudian ia langsung angkat kaki dan mengambil langkah seribu dari sana. Kazune hanya geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

.

.

"Karin, mau ku antarkan ke rumah?" tanya Kazune sepulang sekolah. Sang pemilik mata _emerald _itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku mau latihan bermain harpa,"

"Boleh aku menunggumu?"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau pulang,"

"Tapi aku pacarmu!"

"Karena kau pacarku, penuhi permintaanku. Pulanglah, dah!"

Karin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang terbengong. Satu kepribadian Karin berhasil diketahuinya saat itu. Ya, rupanya Karin adalah seseorang yang pandai membolak-balikkan kata!

.

.

Tes pun dimulai. Permainan harpa Karin memang tidak terlalu bagus, namun sudah cukup memenuhi standar sehingga diberi nilai 75. Sementara itu, Kazune memainkan biola dengan begitu luar biasa. Utau-_sensei _bahkan sampai memberinya nilai 95. _Amazing_!

Melihat bahwa ia lulus dalam tes, Karin dengan bergegas menghampiri Kazune. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Kazune dengan erat.

"Kazune, aku lulus!" serunya. Kazune tersenyum. Hasil jerih payah gadis itu rupanya telah membuahkan hasil. Namun, Kazune merasakan kejanggalan dari kedua tangan Karin.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Karin?" tanya Kazune khawatir. Ada banyak goresan luka di sana.

"Ah, ini. Ehehe, ini bekas luka waktu berlatih memainkan harpa, hehe..."

"Mulai detik ini, aku sangat membenci harpa!" rutuk Kazune.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena harpa telah membuatmu terluka! Tak bisa ku maafkan!" ujarnya kesal. Karin tersenyum, menahan tawa geli. Ditatapnya lekat pemuda bermata biru safir tersebut.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, hihi..."

Kazune mendelik kesal. Karin kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan mainkan harpa lagi! Aku tak ingin kau terluka!" seru Kazune.

"Iya, iya, aku tak akan memainkannya lagi, bawel!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tak akan memainkannya lagi..."

"Setelah itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi?"

"Tadi mana?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ku antar kau pulang,"

"Hore!"

"Tepi gantinya traktir es krim ya,"

"Kok gitu?"

"Kan kamu berhasil lulus. Jadi, traktir pacarmu dong," pinta Kazune manja.

"Lho? Harusnya kan kau yang mentraktirku karena mendapat nilai 95!" sunggut Karin.

"Aku kan sudah mengantarmu pulang, hehe, traktir ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Ugh, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi cukup satu rasa dan satu _toping_, setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Mereka pun kemudian berjalan berdua, meninggalkan sekolah. Wajah Karin memerah karena Kazune kini menggenggam lembut tangannya. Dalam hati, ia sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Kazune tadi. Begitu kekanakan. Serta bagaimana pria berambut pirang itu memaksanya untuk mentraktir.

'_Dasar ekonomis_!' batin Karin sedikit mengeluhkan sikap kekasihnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	9. Alfabet 9 : I untuk Isyarat

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea mau _update _nih, mudah-mudahan kalian suka, meskipun ini agak aneh ceritanya, hehe^^ Agak repot juga, tapi vea ngga tahu mau ngomong apalagi, mulut vea udah berbusa mengeluhkan tugas dari pak k****i.. St! Ah ya.. Jangan ditiru! Hehe, oke, bales review..^^

**Shihui : **I untuk... Deng.. Deng... Isyarat^^ Hoho, terima kasih banyak ya^^ amin, mksih do'anya..

**Siron : **Tentu, namanya juga pacar, xixixi^^

**Karigold : **OmO... Benarkah? A-Arigatou Gozaimasu, TT_TT Aku sangat terharu, baru kali ini ada yang memujiku seperti ini..._

**Miki : **Kazune kan pelit #ditakol Kazune# Aduh, hehe, mksih ya^^

**Lionel : **Be-Benarkah? Terima kasih _senpai_,^^

**LikeFallingStar : **Hehe, aku juga suka musik^^ Udah d lanjutin nih^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**_Amoris Abecedarium_ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Alfabet 9 : I untuk Isyarat**

.

.

Menunggu merupakan salah satu hal yang kurang disukai Kazune. Menurutnya, menunggu itu hampir sama dengan membuang waktu. Itu sangat tidak ekonomis baginya. Tapi, kalau untuk gadis yang satu ini, ia rela meski harus menunggu seberapa lama pun itu. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia menunggu Karin di sana. Ia kemudian memakai _earphone _nya dan mulai mendengarkan beberapa buah lagu.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis yang ditunggunya itu datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"_Gomen_, tadi aku diminta mengantar Miyon ke toilet," ujar gadis itu seraya menundukkan kepala dan menangkubkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

"Hn,"

Kazune masih terdiam. Pandangannya masih terfokus ke dalam buku yang tengah ia baca. Sementara pendengarannya masih tertuju pada senandung-senandung yang sengaja diputarnya.

"Kazune, kau marah?" tanya Karin merasa bersalah. Kazune diam, memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ocehan Karin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," sahut Karin lagi.

"Ganti rugi,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lakukan sesuatu untukku agar aku tak marah lagi padamu!"

Karin sejenak berpikir. Kira-kira apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Kazune mau memaafkannya? Sebuah ide terlintas di dalam benaknya. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang masih terpaku pada bacaannya.

Kazune dongkol dibuatnya.

'_Dia ini sebenarnya merasa bersalah ngga sih? Kok malah ninggalin aku sendirian di sini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sebuah senyuman kecut kini menghiasi bibirnya. Wajahnya mulai masam.

.

.

Kazune meraih tas hitamnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Miyon heran menatap tingkah laku mereka berdua hari itu.

"Kok? Kalian tidak pulang bersama?" tanya gadis berambut hijau _tosca _panjang itu. Karin menggeleng.

"Kazune masih marah rupanya, hihi..."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi ku rasa, besok pun kami akan berbaikan lagi,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat matanya? Mata biru safirnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk marah padaku. Tapi keegoannya yang begitu tinggi menyebabkan ia sama sekali tak mau mengakuinya," terang Karin. Miyon mengangguk takjub.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semen_detail_ itu?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Untuk menyelami hatinya, cukup dengan melihat isyarat kedua bola matanya,"

"_Amazing_! Ku rasa kau adalah jodohnya!"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengerti hanya dengan isyarat mata, dan ku rasa aura kalian berdua sangat cocok,"

"Ah, kau ini..."

.

.

Karin bergegas menuju perpustakaan. Pelan-pelan ia memasuki ruang tempat membaca dan meminjam buku itu. Ia tak ingin ketahuan membawa makanan ke sana. Karena, di sana dengan jelas ditempelkan sebuah peraturan yang melarang siswa membawa makanan ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan.

Dengan segera dan berhati-hati, Karin menghampiri Kazune yang tengah terduduk seraya membuka-buka buku mengenai _fungi_.

"Kau masih mau mempertahankan egomu dengan marah padaku?" tanya Karin. Kazune meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memadamkan amarahku, _Miss _Hanazono?"

Karin kemudian meletakkan _bento _buatannya di atas meja. Kazune mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa ini?"

"_Bento_. Ini buatanku sendiri, makanlah!"

"Ngga ada racunnya kan?"

"Ugh, ngga sopan!"

"Oke, oke, akan ku makan..." Kazune kemudian mencicipi sesuap. Dikunyahnya kemudian dia telan.

"Lumayan juga," ujarnya. Ia kemudian memakan kembali _bento _yang ada dihadapannya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Uagh! Kenyang! Masakan buatanmu lumayan enak juga,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ekhem, dilarang membawa makanan ke dalam ruangan!" bentak Anko-_sensei_. Kazune langsung menarik lengan Karin, membawanya kabur sebelum Anko-_sensei_ menceramahi mereka berdua.

.

.

Sepanjang lorong, mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Karin.

"Humh, bagaimana ya?"

"Ku rasa dari dasar lubuk hatimu, sebenarnya kau sudah memaafkanku,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu dan begitu yakin?" tanya Kazune. Karin tersenyum.

"Matamu yang mengisyaratkannya,"

"_You're so jenius_, kekasihku," Diacak-acaknya rambut kekasihnya itu. Karin hanya tersenyum manja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kazune. Pertengkaran kecil itu rupanya hanya menjadi penguat cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	10. Alfabet 10 : J untuk Janji

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum [_Peace be to you_], akhirnya bisa _update _juga ya, alhamdulillah [_Thanks to Allah_], apa kalian sangat menantikannya? #Geplaked# Ehehe.. Sebelumnya vea mau ngucapin makasih banyak ya atas dukungan kalian semua, mungkin ke depannya vea akan lama _update_, kenapa? Insya Allah, vea akan disibukkan dengan pelatihan olimpiade, kalau ngga matematika mungkin kimia, vea minta do'anya ya dari kalian semua juga^^ Vea usahakan nyicil deh _fanfic_nya^^ Kalau _oneshoot_, akan vea usahakan, karena lebih mudah, tanpa _lappie-chan_ pun insya allah, vea bisa^^

**Shihui : **Makasih, semoga yang ini bisa lebih memuaskanmu ya^^

**Margaret'z :** Wah, makasih banyak ya^^

**Siron : **Arigatou, semoga yang ini bisa lebih _so sweet_^^

**karigold : **_Gomen_, vea kurang bisa memahami reviewmu yang satu ini, karena vea ngga bisa bahasa spanyol, hehe #geplaked# selain itu, biasanya di googletranslate bisa ditranslatin tapi reviewmu yang ini entah kenapa saat ditranslate jadi aneh, heuheu hanya sedikit yang bisa vea pahami. Maaf kalau cerita kemarin kurang memuaskan, vea harap _chapte_r ini bisa lebih _so sweet _dan juga memuaskanmu^^ Kemudian, saingan yang kau maksud itu saingan _author _lain? Atau saingan dalam hubungan Karin Kazune di fanfic ini? Kalau saingan hubungan Kazune, dia akan muncul di _chapter _ini (waa... _spoiler _deh)^^

**Naomi : **Terima kasih banyak, smoga kau menyukai _chapter _yang ini^^

**Miki : **Ah, terima kasih banyak, haha, kan dia mati-matian membuat masakan, walau ngga enak, Kazune ngga mau bikin kekasihnya itu sakit hati, jadinya ya dibilang enak #geplak#

**Bella : **Mksih bella^^

**Lily : **Makasih, ah, tapi sayang sekali, vea akan memunculkan seorang penganggu ke depannya sebagai penguji cinta mereka (yah.. _spoiler_ lagi) meski begitu, vea harap kau akan tetap menyukainya..

Wah, ngga nyangka ada banyak sekali yang reviews, makasih ya buat semuanya, _this chapter special for Riandi Abdurahman, ikhwan_ tangguh yang pernah ku kenal.. Hm, _anemone,_ Rian..

X3

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 10 : J untuk Janji**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin kini telah tiba. Hujan salju kini sering turun tanpa diduga. Siswa-siswi Seiei Sakuragaoka pun kini tengah mengenakan pakaian seragam musim dingin mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan memakai mantel, syal, serta sarung tangan. Jalan kini terlihat putih. Asap tipis akan keluar setiap menghembuskan nafas. Suhu udara di sana turun dengan sangat drastis.

"Kazune-kun!" Seorang gadis yang memakai mantel beludru berwarna _pink _pupus berlari mengejar sesosok pria yang tengah memakai mantel birunya. Pemuda itu kemudian memalingkan mukanya untuk menatap wajah orang yang memanggilnya. Tak ayal lagi, ia sudah menduga bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah kekasihnya, Karin.

"Karin," Pemuda itu kemudian terdiam di sisi trotoar. Menunggu sampai kekasihnya itu datang menghampirinya. Salah satu tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menjinjing tas hitamnya.

Karin berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu tak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu lebih lama.

"Mau bareng?" tanya pemuda bermata biru safir itu. Gadis itu kemudian menganggukan kepala. Kunciran rambutnya terlihat bergoyang saat kepala gadis itu mengangguk.

"Huf! Dingin ya," ujar gadis itu. Kabut tipis keluar dari mulutnya saat gadis itu mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang hendak ia sampaikan pada Kazune. Kekasihnya itu kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari saku mantelnya. Ia kemudian memegang tangan kanan Karin dan lantas menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Kazune. Gadis bermata hijau bak permata _green emerald_ itu kemudian sedikit tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini tengah merona merah.

"Su─sudah lebih hangat," jawabnya. Kazune hanya tersenyum, namun ekspresinya masih terlihat dingin sedingin udara di pagi itu. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di sekolah.

.

.

"Karin, besok kita pergi kencan yuk," ajak Kazune. Ia kini tengah berdiri di samping meja kekasihnya yang tengah membereskan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Kencan? Ke mana?" tanya Karin heran. Matanya membelalak, sedikit terkejut. Ia kemudian duduk menyamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan pemuda _blonde hair _itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyandar pada meja di sebelah meja gadis itu. Dia terlihat sangat _cool_ dengan gayanya yang memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Toko buku bagaimana?" ujarnya memberi usul. Sebuah usulan yang─bisa dibilang─tidak romantis untuk berkencan. Karin menghela nafas, pelan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kepribadian kekasihnya yang kutu buku itu. Namun, ternyata, meskipun pelan, Kazune masih bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari pacarnya itu.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya lagi, membuat gadis bermata _emerald _itu merasa tidak enak pada kekasihnya.

"Bukan begitu," bantahnya. Sejujurnya dalam hati, ia sangat berharap Kazune bisa bersikap romantis padanya. Walau harus ia akui juga bahwa surat yang berisi puisi yang diberi Kazune itu sangat romantis.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menghela nafas tadi? Kau bosan padaku?" tanya Kazune. Kedua mata biru safir nya menatap dalam-dalam mata _green emerald_ kekasihnya. Mencoba untuk mengetahui lubuk hati sang gadis.

"Tentu saja tidak," bantah Karin lagi. Ah, ia selalu ter_hipnotis _oleh tatapan lembut dari mata biru safir pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Baiklah, besok pagi jam 11. Aku tunggu di toko buku yang berada di pusat kota," seru sang pemuda. Karin hanya mengangguk _takzim_.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pembicaraan itu terdengar oleh salah satu Kazuners yang memang sudah lama menyukai Kazune, Rika Karasuma. Ia tersenyum licik dan lantas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karin sudah siap. Ia tampak sangat manis dengan mantel hangat putihnya. Tak lupa pula kunciran rambutnya yang selalu bercabang 2. Ia lantas mengambil tas mini nya dan langsung berlari menuju halte.

.

.

Setibanya di pusat kota, Rika tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

"Hai, Karin-chan," sapanya. Karin menolehkan pandangan mata _zamrud _nya ke arah Rika. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri gadis berambut _indigo _tersebut.

"Rika-chan, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Karin berbasa-basi.

"Ah, se─sebetulnya, aku disuruh membuat proposal kegiatan, daftar pengeluaran kas kelas serta membuat brosur untuk acara yang akan diselenggarakan liburan nanti. Ku mohon, bantu aku ya," Rika kemudian memegang kedua tangan Karin. Matanya memelas.

"Ah, ta─tapi aku harus─"

"Ku mohon. Semuanya harus selesai hari ini dan aku tak sanggup untuk mengerjakannya sendiri," Rika semakin memelas, membuat Karin tak tega untuk menolak membantunya.

"Ba─baiklah," jawab Karin seadanya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Karin-chan," Rika kemudian memeluk tubuh gadis bermata _emerald _itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum licik. Mata _rubi _nya menampakkan kebusukan rencana jahatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke cafe net sekarang saja ya, ayo!" Rika kemudian menarik lengan Karin dan membawa gadis itu menuju sebuah cafe net.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Karin menemani Rika. Sebenarnya beberapa kali Karin selalu minta untuk pulang duluan, namun Rika terus memelas dan membujuknya.

"Ri─Rika, aku pulang dulu ya,"

"Jangan! Ini belum selesai, ku mohon, bantu aku,"

"Ta─tapi, ini sudah jam 2 siang,"

"Sebentar lagi saja, ku mohon, nanti aku traktir makan siang deh," bujuk Rika. Karin hanya menghela nafas. Ia kemudian kembali menemani Rika. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghubungi Kazune, namun, ponselnya _lowbat_, ia lupa untuk men_charge _ponselnya kemarin malam.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, tepat pukul 4 sore...

"Hore, selesai! Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Karin! Aku traktir makan sekarang ya," seru Rika.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kalau sudah, aku pulang sekarang ya, dah!" Karin langsung berlari keluar cafe net. Ia kemudian mengembangkan payungnya. Hujan salju turun sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia terus berlari dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju toko buku tempat ia janjian dengan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

'_Apa Kazune masih menungguku? Atau mungkin dia sudah pulang? Apa dia akan marah? Atau jangan-jangan dia akan memutuskanku?' _

Tetesan air mata sedikit-sedikit menetes keluar dari kedua bola mata Karin. Ia kemudian menghapusnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ia sudah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus pergi ke tempat itu.

.

.

Karin terdiam, mematung. Kedua bola matanya membulat besar, menatap sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihujani butiran salju. Pundak dan kepalanya sudah tertutup salju yang menetes.

"Ka─Kazune..."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, bodoh?"

"Hiks... Ma─maaf, a─aku... Hiks..." Karin mulai menangis. Greb─! Kazune langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Payung yang dipegang erat oleh Karin pun sampai terjatuh.

"Aku menunggumu," ujarnya pelan. Namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Karin.

"Maafkan aku..." Tangisan Karin semakin pecah.

"Hn, sudahlah,"

"Kazune, tubuhmu dingin sekali..." ujar Karin. Kazune menghela nafas. Desahannya terasa begitu hangat di telinga Karin.

"Itu karena aku menunggu orang bodoh yang tak jua datang selama 5 jam 31 menit 21 detik," sahutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau-maunya menunggu orang bodoh itu?" tanya Karin.

"Karena aku sudah janji padanya bahwa aku akan menunggunya di tempat ini," jawab Kazune. Betapa bahagianya Karin mendengar semua itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kazune.

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou_,"

Cup! Karin untuk pertama kalinya, mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya itu. Membuat sebuah rona merah di wajah putih Kazune.

"Se─sekarang sebaiknya kita makan yuk, aku lapar juga menunggu di sini selama 5 jam 31 menit 21 detik tanpa makanan,"

"Umh, baiklah, aku yang traktir,"

"Sepuasnya?"

"Tidak, tapi semampunya aku membayar,"

"Ough, baiklah, ayo!"

Kazune langsung menggenggam erat tangan Karin. Dan mereka pun bergandengan tangan dengan mesra menuju rumah makan. Sebuah kepribadian Kazune kembali Karin dapati hari itu. Ia sekarang akan selalu mempercayai Kazune, karena Kazune adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	11. Alfabet 11 : K untuk Kelinci

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum [_Peace be to you_], alhamdulillah [_Thanks to Allah_], vea akhirnya bisa _update _lagi! Yuhu! Apa kalian menantikannya? #Geplaked# Oke, sori, vea akhir-akhir ini sibuk mencari kata asing di KBBI buat ikutan _challenge_, huehehe.. Kan lumayan juga, bisa nambah kosa kata, plus nambah gambaran cerita buat kelanjutan fic ini^^ Dan tentunya, makasih banyak buat yang udah mau nungguin karya vea ini ;)

**Lily : **Terima kasih banyak^^ Jin? Vea bingung kapan dimunculkannya XD

**Siron : **Sebagai orang yang sangat _ekonomis_ -read:pelit-, Kazune memang harus pandai menghitung waktu, karena sesuai pepatah baginya, waktu adalah uang XD #ditendang Kazune

**Shihui : **Mksih banyak, vea makin semangat buat ikut olim.. T_T

**Miki : **Mudah-mudahan chap ini pun cukup panjang^^a

**Naomi : **Makasih, eh itu jempol tetangga?^^a Maaf kalau chapter ini ngga memuaskan (_ _)

**Elisabeth : **_Blushing_ juga aku bikinnya -/-

**Karigold : **Tenang saja, dia muncul sebagai ujian cinta di antara Karin dan Kazune^^ #ups, spoiler deh#**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 11 : K untuk Kelinci**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan lagi hari ulang tahun Karin. Kazune masih bingung akan memberi Karin hadiah apa. Tiba-tiba, di tengah kebingungan yang dirasakannya, Kazune melihat Kazusa yang melewat sembari mengenakan hiasan rambut berbentuk telinga kelinci.

Ah─! Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di benaknya.

"Kazusa!" panggil Kazune. Kazusa yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam pun langsung menoleh ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa, _Onii-chan_?" tanyanya heran.

"Mau ngga bantu aku?" tanya Kazune. Kazusa berpikir sejenak.

"Bantu apa?"

"Besok, pulang sekolah, tolong beli barang-barang yang nanti aku tulis di selembar kertas, tapi ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan Karin!" terang Kazune. Kazusa kembali berpikir sejenak, disambut langsung oleh perkataan Kazune selanjutnya,"Uangnya nanti aku ganti, kok,"

"Oke. Mana kertasnya?"

"Besok pagi aku beri,"

"Sip─!"

.

.

Keesokan sorenya, Kazusa pulang seraya membawa satu kantung penuh pesanan Kazune. Kantungnya terlihat begitu besar. Kazusa sampai terseok-seok membawanya.

"Nih, udah aku beliin," ujarnya. Kazune kemudian memeriksa isi kantung tersebut. Semua sama persis dengan yang ia pesan.

"Nih, uangnya," ujar Kazune kemudian. Ia lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar yen pada Kazusa. Adik kembarnya itu kemudian menghitungnya dengan teliti.

"Kurang 1.000 yen," sahutnya. Kazune mencibir. _'Sama kakak sendiri pelit amat sih_,' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia lantas mengeluarkan dompet yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Disodorkannya selembar seribu yen pada adiknya.

"_By the way_, untuk apa sih kakak beli barang-barang itu?"

"Ada deh,"

"Jangan-jangan untuk Karin ya?"

"St! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!"

"Tapi, aku yakin kakak ngga akan berhasil deh, soalnya kakak kan─" Kazusa berhenti berbicara saat melihat kakaknya kini memandangnya dengan tatapan _deathglare _yang begitu tajam.

"A─aku ke kamar dulu deh, semoga berhasil!" Kazusa kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju kamarnya di dekat perpustakaan bawah tanah keluarga mereka. Kazune hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Ia kemudian membawa kantung belanjaan tadi ke kamarnya. Dan seharian itulah Kazune mengurung diri di kamarnya.

.

.

"Kazune, kita makan _bento _bareng, yuk!" ajak Karin ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Yang diajak gadis itu kini rupanya tengah tertidur pulas. Karin kemudian menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Ia lantas menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda _blonde hair_ itu.

"Ih, Kazune, bangun!" seru Karin. Wajah gadis itu kini mulai masam karena kesal.

"Zzzz," Kekasihnya itu masih saja tertidur pulas. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Kazune! Ayo bangun!" seru Karin lagi, kini dengan suara yang cukup menggelegar, membuat kaget seisi kelas. Digoyangkannya tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Gya!" jeritnya kaget. Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Ayo, kita makan!" ajak Karin manja. Ditarik-tariknya ujung _sweater _putih seragam Sakuragaoka Academy kekasihnya itu. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Iya, iya... Hoam," Pemuda itu menguap. Semalaman ia telah begadang mengerjakan sebuah kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu. Karin kemudian menarik lengan Kazune dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Dia sedikit heran mendapati jemari tangan kekasihnya yang kini tengah ditempeli banyak _plester_.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Karin khawatir. Kazune buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Ti─tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya. Karin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kazune, membuat tubuh pemuda itu semakin bergetar, antara tegang dan khawatir takut rencananya ketahuan.

"Bohong!" sahut gadis itu. Kazune menghela nafas.

"Uh, ke─kemarin tanganku terluka saat memotong tanaman pagar berduri," jawab Kazune asal─tentunya dengan menggunakan alasan yang logis agar Karin tidak curiga.

"Benar?" tanya Karin kembali dengan wajah yang semakin dekat, membuat pemuda itu sedikit ciut nyalinya.

"Y─ya tentu,"

"Oh, ya sudah, makanya hati-hati,"

Kazune menghela nafas lega.

.

.

Waktu yang dinantikan Kazune tiba juga. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Tentu ia sudah persiapkan hadiah istimewa untuknya, tapi, masalahnya adalah, Kazune belum selesai menyiapkan hadiah itu! Sementara rencananya, dia akan memberikan hadiah itu saat nanti mereka di sekolah.

Kazune bimbang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mondar-mandir sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Hal itu sedikit membuat kesal adik semata wayangnya, Kazusa.

"_Nii-chan_, bisakah tidak menghalangi jalan? Aku mau berangkat sekolah sekarang!" bentak gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia menatap Kazune dengan tatapan _deathglare _nya. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang manis, tapi tidak bagi Kazune, kakaknya. Ia selalu berubah menyeramkan di hadapan Kazune.

"Ee, _gomen, gomen_..." Kazune langsung menyingkir dari jalan.

"A─_ano_, Kazusa," panggil Kazune sedikit takut-takut. Ia takut adiknya kembali marah karena perjalanan gadis itu ke sekolah harus terganggu.

"_Na─ni?" _ eja gadis itu dengan suara yang keras, membuat kakaknya itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Bi─bisakah kau sampaikan pada wali kelas kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa sekolah karena kurang enak badan?" tanya Kazune. Kazusa berpikir sejenak.

"Oke,"

Kazune kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara Kazusa kini sedang menuruni tangga. Pemuda itu kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

'_Ngga adik, ngga pacar. Dua-duanya sangat menyeramkan kalau lagi marah_,' gumam Kazune dalam hati. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hadiah istimewanya untuk Karin. Aha─! Rupanya pemuda itu membolos agar bisa memberikan _surprise _untuk kekasihnya! Ck, ck, ck, anak muda zaman sekarang!

.

.

"Karin-_nee-chan_," panggil Kazusa. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"_Nani, _Kazusa-chan?"

"Kakak tidak masuk sekolah hari ini,"

"_Na─Naze?" _Karin langsung mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu. Kazusa hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Katanya sih sakit," ujarnya. Adik Kazune tersebut langsung pergi keluar dari kelas Karin. Karin hanya terdiam. Dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Kazune saat itu. Sampai-sampai dia sendiri lupa bahwa hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, dengan bergegas Karin menuju kediaman Kujo. Dia kemudian mampir dulu sebentar ke sebuah pasar swalayan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat bubur. Setelah itu, dia kembali bergegas menuju rumah Kazune.

.

.

Ting Tong! Terdengar suara bel rumah Kazune berbunyi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya─membuat hadiah untuk Karin dan membungkusnya. Dia kemudian menuruni anak tangga dan menuju pintu depan.

Dibukanya pintu itu. Karin ada di sana dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Gadis itu kemudian memeluk kekasihnya. Kazune tersentak kaget melihat tingkah Karin itu. Reaksinya sangat di luar dugaan.

"Ka─Karin?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sangat khawatir," ujarnya. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit terisak-isak.

"He─hei, tidak perlu lebay seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Karin langsung mengarahkan wajahnya memandang wajah tampan Kazune.

"Be─benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Syukurlah," Karin langsung kembali memeluk kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Karin.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau harus berbaring ke kamar. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur ayam," lanjut Karin kemudian.

"Ta─tapi─"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja perintahku," potong Karin. Kazune hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia takut Karin akan mengamuk kalau ia tidak mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Kazune kemudian menyembunyikan hadiah untuk Karin di balik selimutnya. Ia kemudian berbaring menanti sang kekasih datang. Sesekali dia cekikikan sendiri menyadari rencananya yang kemungkinan akan berhasil.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Karin datang seraya membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur spesial. Kazune hanya berbaring sembari berpura-pura demam. Karin kemudian menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja. Ia kemudian duduk bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur Kazune.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menarik lengan Karin.

"A─ada apa?" tanya Karin kaget. Kazune lantas mengeluarkan hadiah tersembunyi dari balik selimutnya. Ia kemudian memberikannya kepada Karin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Karin," seru Kazune. Karin langsung tercengang kaget.

"A─aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku," ujar Karin. Tetes air mata keharuan kini mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Bukalah," pinta Kazune kemudian. Karin mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian membuka _bungkusan _kado yang rapi di hadapannya. Srak─! Sebuah boneka kelinci dan secarik kertas berada di sana. Karin langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_Pada hari ini,_

_Bunga-bunga bermekaran indah,_

_Langit begitu cerah,_

_Burung-burung bersenandung menyanyikan lagu untukmu,_

_Di hari ulang tahunmu,_

_Senyumanmu terselip di wajahmu yang manis,_

_Izinkanlah diriku memasuki hatimu,_

_Sebagai kekasih sejatimu,_

_Izinkanlah ku sampaikan perasaanku,_

_Lewat puisi kata hatiku,_

_Izinkanlah ku berada di sampingmu,_

_Lewat kelinci penyampai perasaanku_

_Teruntuk bidadari syurga yang jatuh ke bumi_

_Dari seorang manusia yang hina dina_

"Ka─Kazune, apa jangan-jangan tanganmu terluka karena menjahitkan boneka ini untukku?" tanya Karin. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum manis. Gadis beriris mata _green emerald_ itu kemudian meneteskan kembali air matanya. Ia langsung memeluk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kazune..." panggilnya manja.

"Iya, bidadariku tercinta?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Chu─! Karin langsung menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Kazune. Mata Kazune langsung membulat─tak menyangka kekasihnya akan melakukan hal ini.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	12. Alfabet 12 : L untuk Labirin

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, alhamdulillah ya vea bisa _update _lagi setelah sekian lama, hehe. Sebagai gantinya, vea jadi _update_ banyak cerita sekarang. Makasih banyak ya buat yang mau setia nungguin karya-karya Vea :)

**shihui : **Bener banget, kayaknya jarang banget yang pengertian dan setia kayak Kazune.. Hiksu

**Miki : **Makasih Miki, ini juga sudah dibuat agak panjangan sikit, moga kau suka :)

**Siron : **Bisa dong kalau di fic ini mah, huehehe :D

**Margaretz : **Makasih, :D

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 12 : L untuk Labirin**

.

.

"Pesta?" tanya Karin dengan mata membulat.

"Ya, pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rika. Katanya tema kali ini pesta topeng. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Miyon. Karin menatap langit sejenak―merenung.

"Memang aku diundang ya?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Semua siswa kelas kita diundang. Mungkin nanti siang Rika akan membagikan undangannya. Aku akan pergi dengan Yuki. Kau juga ikut ya? Bareng pacarmu juga," goda Miyon sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kazune yang tengah serius membaca.

"Aku tak yakin dia tertarik. Dunianya adalah buku, perpustakaan―"

"Dan juga kamu!" potong Miyon sembari menggoda Karin. Wajah gadis itu sontak memerah karena malu.

"Ka―Kau ini!"

.

.

Benar seperti dugaan Miyon, saat istirahat, Rika memberikan undangan untuk perta topeng ulang tahunnya kepada seluruh siswa yang sekelas dengannya. Karin menatap kertas undangan tersebut. Keluarga Karasuma memang keluarga berada. Kirihiko Karasuma―ayah Rika―merupakan salah satu pejabat tinggi negara. Kirio Karasuma―kakak laki-laki Rika―merupakan salah satu wakil kepala sekolah _Seiyo Gakuen_. Dan Kirika Karasuma―kakak perempuan Rika―adalah salah seorang _psikolog _yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Bukan hal aneh jika Rika mengadakan pesta besar-besaran seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau mau pulang atau terus membengong di kelas sampai malam?" tegur Kazune. Karin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya itu dengan heran.

"Memang bel pulang sudah berbunyi?" tanyanya dengan _innocent_. Melihat wajah polos itu, ingin sekali Kazune mencubit pipi kekasihnya karena gemas.

"Sudah sayang, 5 menit yang lalu," jawab Kazune. Karin hanya tersipu malu. Ia kemudian membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dan pulang di antar Kazune.

"Kazune, kau akan ikut ke pesta Rika?" tanya Karin sembari berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Kazune yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya menatap langit.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tertarik. Kau mau pergi ke sana?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi juga,"

"Eh, kau bilang tidak tertarik!"

"Tapi kau itu pacarku, otomatis kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Makanya aku harus ikut untuk menjagamu,"

"Ka―Kau ini bisa saja,"

"Bisa dong!"

.

.

Malam ketika pesta diadakan, Karin terlihat begitu manis dengan _dress _putihnya. Ia menggelung rambutnya ke atas dan menatanya. Topeng berwarna merah muda menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah ia hias dengan make-up natural tipis. Ia datang bersama pangerannya―Kazune Kujo―yang kini memakai pakaian setampan pangeran. Topeng berwarna biru muda menutupi wajah tampannya. Namun, meskipun begitu, semua itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesona dan _charisma_ siswa yang sangat populer tersebut.

"Dengar, Karin, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya," sahut Kazune ketika mereka memasuki aula pesta.

"Kau ini _overprotective_ deh!" gurau Karin sembari terkekeh. Kazune hanya cemberut―kesal. Saat ini ia serius, namun pacarnya itu malah menanggapinya dengan candaan.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk! Kau tahu, Rika pasti menyimpan rencana buruk untukmu seperti kejadian waktu itu―Karin pernah menceritakan peristiwa dan alasan kenapa dia datang sangat terlambat saat kencan dulu―?" seru Kazune. Gadis itu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Rika itu tak sejahat yang kau pikirkan," ujar Karin kemudian. Kazune hanya menatapnya dingin.

'_Karin, kau sama sekali tidak tahu Rika yang sebenarnya. Dia merupakan fans yang paling aku khawatirkan menyakitimu. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana dulu ia begitu menyakiti gadis-gadis yang berteman denganku hingga aku pun menjadi dingin dan menjauhi semua gadis. Dan aku sangat takut Rika akan menyakitimu, jauh lebih menyakiti dari yang pernah ia lakukan pada teman-temanku dulu,'_ batin Kazune.

.

.

Karin menatap sekeliling. Makanan-makanan mewah tersaji dengan indah di meja. Gelas-gelas miniman tampak menjulang tinggi membentuk piramid. Di tengah ruangan, banyak orang yang tengah berdansa bersama kekasihnya. Alunan musik klasik terdengar merdu menghiasi pendengaran para tamu undangan.

"Karin-chan, terima kasih sudah mau datang," seru Rika yang tiba-tiba mendekat. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Karin. Gadis itu otomatis menoleh ke belakang.

"Rika-chan, selamat ulang tahun ya," Karin kemudian menjabat tangan Rika. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Kazune tengah memantau mereka dari kejauhan, sesekali Michiru mengajaknya berbicara.

"Terima kasih banyak, Karin. Aku senang sekali kau mau hadir. Oh ya, Karin, boleh aku minta tolong tidak? Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu," ujarnya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hm? Mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Begini―"

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Terdengar suara langkah kaki Kazune yang tengah berlari. Pemuda itu kemudian mencari Karin ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia tengah mengambil minuman dengan Michiru dan sekejap kemudian, Karin lenyap bersama Rika. Jelas saja pemuda itu langsung kalap. Ia begitu khawatir pada Karin.

.

.

_Flash back_

_"Mana Karin?" tanya Kazune ketus pada Rika yang baru saja terlihat kembali ada di ruangan._

_"Mana aku tahu," jawabnya ringan. Ia kemudian melenggang dengan santai melewati Kazune. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik keras lengan gadis tersebut._

_"Dengar, jangan pernah kau lukai Karin!" bentaknya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyeringai._

_"Kau kan pacarnya, lindungi dia. Cewek kayak gitu apa bagusnya sih? Hanya mengotori dunia saja. Dia itu pantas mati. Hanya aku yang berhak berada di sampingmu,"_

_"Jangan pernah kau berbuat macam-macam terhadap Karin. Aku tak kan pernah memaafkanmu!"_

_"Ya ampun, Kazune! Sadar dong, dia itu jelek, bodoh, dari keluarga miskin pula. Tidak cocok sekali denganmu yang tampan, cerdas dan kaya. Hanya aku yang pantas berada di sisimu. Hanya aku yang pantas menjadi pendampingmu. Aku cantik, cerdas dan juga kaya raya. Apalagi yang kurang dari diriku?"_

_"Kebusukan hatimu itulah yang sangat ku benci. Justru gadis sepertimulah yang harusnya mati. Kau ini tak lebih dari rendahan, sampah yang tak tahu diri. Kesombonganmu itulah yang nanti akan menghancurkan hidupmu. Camkan itu!" Kazune kemudian melepaskan pegangannya. Ia lalu berlari mencari Karin―meninggalkan putri bungsu Karasuma tersebut._

_"Huh? Aku yang sampah? Kau akan menyesal, Kazune. Kau akan sangat menyesal telah mengatakanku seperti itu,"_

_End of flash back_

.

.

"Rika! Rika! Kau di mana?" tanya Karin. Ia kemudian menoleh ke semua arah. Namun, sama sekali tak ia temukan keberadaan gadis itu. Ia mulai berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam. Berlari kesana kemari. Tak jua ia temukan jalan keluarnya.

.

.

_Flash back_

_"Tadi, aku kehilangan kucing kesayanganku, Lucifer. Aku telah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tak ku temukan jua. Hanya labirin di halaman belakang yang belum ku datangi. Aku takut ke sana sendirian, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Rika pada Karin. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum._

_"Tentu,"_

_"Terima kasih banyak, Karin. Kau memang teman terbaikku," seru Rika seraya memeluk Karin. Karin hanya tersenyum._

_"Ayo, kita cari sekarang,"_

_"Ha―Hai,"_

_._

_._

_"Rika, bagaimana kalau kita tersesat di dalam?" tanya Karin cemas saat mereka mulai memasuki labirin di halaman belakang rumah Karasuma._

_"Tenang saja, aku sudah memasang benang merah, jadi kita tinggal mengikuti benang ini nanti," sahut Rika._

_"Ah, kau memang pintar, kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk!"_

_Setelah agak jauh ke dalam, tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, Rika kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin. Karin yang memimpin di depan, tidak menyadarinya, sampai―_

_"Rika, kau di mana?"_

_Gadis itu mulai panik. Ia kemudian merogoh ponsel yang ada dalam sakunya. Namun, naas, battery low menjadi halangannya. Semakin gelisahlah gadis itu._

_End of Flashback_

_._

_._

Karin terus berjalan dengan kaki bergetar. Ia menyusuri labirin. Sesaat ia mendesah, putus asa. Ia tersesat di dalamnya. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia sadari, semua itu tak ada gunanya. Percuma.

'_Kazune, ku mohon! Tolonglah! Temukan aku!' _ pintanya dalam hati kecilnya.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Kazune menghentikkan langkah kakinya. Ia kini berada di balkon keluarga Karasuma. Pandangannya kini tertuju ke arah labirin yang terdapat di bagian halaman belakang―satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia jelajahi.

'_Karin_,'

Entah kenapa firasat Kazune mengatakan bahwa Karin ada di sana. Ia mendengar Karin memanggilnya. Dengan bergegas, pemuda itu kemudian berlari memasuki labirin itu. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Setiap ada persimpangan jalan, ia ikuti langkah hatinya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan kemungkinan karena ia yakin, Karin akan ia temui.

Benar saja. Setelah setengah jam mencari di labirin, ia dapat menemukan sosok Karin yang hendak menangis. Pemuda itu tersenyum―senang. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan kekasih hatinya.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi, gadis itu pun memandang ke samping. Air matanya tumpah ruah melihat belahan jiwanya berada di sana―menemukannya. Gadis itu kemudian menghambur―memeluknya.

"Kazune, aku takut sekali," gumamnya. Kazune kemudian mendekapnya erat―seolah tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu lagi. Ia kemudian mengusap perlahan kepala gadisnya itu.

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja,"

Karin masih sesenggukan. Mata biru safir Kazune kini melayang―menatap langit malam. Bintang-bintang berkilauan memberikan hiasan yang indah untuk malam yang pekat. Bulan sabit seakan tersenyum memberi penerangan melawan sang kelam. Samar-samar terdengar lantunan musik klasik dari dalam ruangan. Sebuah musik dansa mengalun pelan. Namun dapat terdengar jelas dari labirin.

Kazune kemudian melepaskan dekapannya. Ia lantas membungkuk. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Karin.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu syahdu. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Karin hanya menunduk malu. Dengan sedikit ragu ia pun menjawab,"Ba―Baiklah,"

Mereka kemudian berdansa bersama. Di tengah keheningan malam dengan lantunan musik dari dalam ruangan. Suasana terasa semakin syahdu. Keromantisan yang terjadi menyebabkan keirian di hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Di tengah asyiknya berdansa, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memandang mereka dari atas balkon lantai 3. Orang itu kemudian memotret mereka beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	13. Alfabet 13 : M untuk Mading

**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum, maaf ya semuanya karena lama menunggu. Dan mungkin ke depannya juga vea akan lama _update_. Maaf sekali ya, _chapter_ ini sudah dibuat lebih panjang dibanding yang sebelum-belumnya, mudah-mudahan kalian akan suka. Oh ya, konfliknya juga sekarang sudah mulai menaik lho^^

**Shihui : **Hehe, cuma satu orang kok, lihat saja nanti ya, di sini akan ada jawabannya^^

**Siron : **Rika emang kejam #ditakol Rika# hehe, makasih, terus ikuti ceritanya^^

**Miki: **Ini juga dibuat lebih panjang, mudah-mudahan kau suka ya^^

**Kira: **Iya, maaf ya, aku agak bingung akan kelanjutannya.. Mudah-mudahan kau akan suka^^

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 13 : M untuk Mading**

.

.

"Ohayou~!" sapa Karin dengan ceria setibanya ia di loker tempat mengganti sepatu. Miyon langsung tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Dengan segera, dibalasnya sapaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Pagi juga, Karin-chan. Kau ceria sekali hari ini," ujar Miyon. Mereka kemudian pergi ke kelas bersama-sama.

"Ehehe. Masa sih?"

"Iya, pasti ada sesuatu yang bagus ya?" tebak Miyon. Wajah Karin yang putih langsat kini langsung merona merah. Ia kemudian menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipinya yang lembut.

"Ah? Tebakanku benar kan ya? Ayo, ceritakan padaku!" seru gadis berambut hijau itu. Karin kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi kirinya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku―" Karin bercerita seraya menari-nari di tengah koridor. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyenggol seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh. Miyon hanya bisa membatu menyaksikan itu.

"Auw!" ringis Karin.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa?" terdengar suara yang berat. Karin lantas menoleh. Dilihatnya pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak kini tengah berdiri dan menghampirinya―hendak membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Y—ya, maafkan aku," ujar Karin kemudian. Ia lantas membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda itu. Serasa terhipnotis oleh kedua bola mata berwarna kuning menyala terang milik pemuda itu, Karin lantas menerima uluran tangannya tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lembut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Te—terima kasih," ujar Karin—masih memandangi mata sang pemuda.

"Bukan masalah. Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka?" tanya kemudian sembari mengamati tubuh gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Yang diamati tubuhnya hanya terdiam—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Nona?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya seakan ingin menyadarkan Karin. Karin tersentak sejenak dan lantas berkata singkat,"Ti—Tidak ada, kok,"

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya," pamit pemuda itu. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Karin yang masih termenung menatap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Kazune pasti akan cemburu melihatmu seperti itu," ujar Miyon yang langsung menghampiri Karin yang tengah menepuk-nepuk roknya—menghilangkan debu lantai di sana.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Karin pada sahabatnya. Gadis berambut hijau _tosca _itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatnya. Dan kau terpana padanya? Hm?" goda Miyon. Wajah Karin lantas memerah. Dia kemudian menyangkalnya,"Ti—Tidak. Kazune jauh lebih menarik,"

"Aryaya, kau tertarik pada pria lain! Kau akan ku adukan pada Kazune," ancam Miyon.

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak tertarik padanya!" seru Karin membantah. Memang gadis itu sempat terhipnotis oleh tatapan pemuda itu, namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya berpaling dari pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Mou? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Iya, deh, iya. Ke kelas yuk," ajak Miyon akhirnya. Karin mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan ke kelas tanpa memperbincangkan kejadian yang tadi.

Setelah mereka terlihat menjauh, seorang siswi berambut hitam tersenyum menyeringai sembari memegang kamera digitalnya. Ia menatap Karin dari kejauhan.

"Fufufu, kau kira kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Kazune? Ini pasti akan jadi berita yang hebat,"

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu menuju ruang redaksi klub mading.

.

.

"Ketua, untuk minggu ini, berita istimewa apa yang akan ditampilkan di mading?" tanya Shigeru, salah seorang pengurus mading. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu tersenyum sesaat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pasangan _top of the month_ kali ini," jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa, ketua?" tanya Shigeru kembali. Sang ketua kembali tersenyum misterius. Ia kemudian melemparkan beberapa buah foto ke meja besar yang digunakan rapat. Shigeru kemudian bergegas melihat foto tersebut. Di sana terlihat ada Kazune dan Karin yang tengah berciuman di perpustakaan karena ketidaksengajaan. Ada juga foto mereka berdua yang tengah berdansa.

"Karin Hanazono dan Kazune Kujo?" tanya Shigeru memastikan.

"Yup, bukankah menurutmu ini akan menjadi berita yang hebat? Mereka pasangan baru, tapi sudah benar-benar romantis. Sekolah pasti akan gempar melihat hal ini,"

'_Huh? Pairing top of the month? Lucu sekali, akan ku buat berita yang lebih menghebohkan,' _ gumam Rika yang tengah menguping pembicaraan Michiru dan Shigeru di balik pintu klub mading.

.

.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Kenapa Kazune tidak mau menungguiku piket hari ini? Mentang-mentang dia sedang sibuk untuk kejuaraan olimpiade," gumam Karin sembari berjalan keluar sekolah. Burung-burung tampak saling berkoak. Sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna _orange_ terlihat nyaris menghilang di telan bumi menandakan akan bergantinya kemilau lembayung senja oleh gemerlapan bintang yang menghiasi malam.

"Wah, indahnya," puji Karin menatap keindahan langit senja itu. Matanya terus terfokus pada lukisan abstrak di atas canvas langit—sama sekali tak tergoyahkan. Dirinya kini terlalu terpesona. Telinganya seakan-akan ditulikan oleh keindahan alam. Bunyi klakson yang keras dari mobil yang melewat tak dapat didengarnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, teriakan seorang pemuda menyadarkannya dari alam lamunannya.

"Awas!"

"Eh?" Karin menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang ke arahnya. Karin tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tahu ia harus lari jika ingin selamat. Tapi ia merasa lumpuh seketika. Kaki mungilnya bergetar namun tak jua mau digerakkan, seolah-olah ada urat syarafnya yang terputus.

"Ck, sial," umpat pemuda yang tadi berteriak menyadarkan Karin. Dengan segera pemuda itu berlari dan menarik Karin untuk menghindar dari arah mobil itu melaju.

Untunglah pemuda itu tak kalah sigap. Karin berhasil terselamatkan. Namun—

Gyut!

—karena tarikan pemuda itu terlalu keras, hal itu membuat Karin terjatuh dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Wajah pemuda itu samar-samar mulai memerah. Sementara Karin masih terdiam terpaku. Trauma dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Syu—syukurlah kau selamat. Kau gadis yang tadi kan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Rupanya pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan Karin adalah pemuda yang ditubruk Karin di lorong sekolah tadi. Karin masih membisu. Kakinya masih terus bergetar. Detak jantungnya yang cepat dapat terdengar oleh pemuda tersebut. Perlahan, pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat dagu Karin—membuat gadis itu menatap wajahnya. Mata kuning sang pemuda menatap lekat bola mata _green emerald _milik Karin. Diselaminya tatapan mata gadis itu. Lambat laun, ia mulai terbawa suasana. Wajahnya kemudian mendekat. Terus dan terus semakin dekat. Keraguan memasuki hatinya. Namun, rasa ragu itu menghilang saat Karin yang masih shock sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan. Dan akhirnya, ciuman di antara mereka tak dapat terhindarkan.

Bola mata Karin membulat merasakan sebuah bibir yang terasa lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia seakan tersadar dari semua rasa traumanya. Ia tengah dicium. Ia dicium seorang pemuda dan pemuda itu bukan Kazune. Karin ingin menangis. Ia merasa ternodai. Ia merasa sudah mengkhianati Kazune.

Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan bibirnya setelah merasa puas menyentuh bibir Karin. Karin tak dapat berkata apapun. Raut mukanya berubah aneh—tak dapat terdefinisikan dengan kata apapun.

"Ah, A—a—a,"

"Maaf, maaf," Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan tersenyum menyeringai melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah kamera digital berada dalam genggamannya.

"Wah, wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka dewi Fortuna sedang memihakku," gumamnya sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Lihat saja Hanazono, pembalasanku ini masih belum ada apa-apanya,"

.

.

"Begitulah, jadi sudah diputuskan untuk _hot_ _news_ kali ini bertemakan _the best pairing of the month_. Aku diam-diam sudah mendapatkan foto-foto mengenai mereka," ujar Michiru—ketua klub mading—ketika mereka rapat di H-1 sebelum penerbitan.

"Tunggu, aku berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto yang lebih baik. Ku rasa, ini bisa dibuat sebagai berita yang jauh lebih menggemparkan," sahut Rika. Ia kemudian menaruh foto-foto yang berhasil ia peroleh. Bola mata Michiru membulat besar menatap foto-foto itu.

"Bagaimana mung—"

"Hebat bukan? Nah, kali ini izinkan aku untuk menulis artikel _hot news _bulan ini," ujarnya sembari tersenyum menyeringai. Michiru hanya menunduk. Ia tak dapat membantah karena sebagian besar pengurus klub mading—yang kebanyakannya perempuan—mendukung Rika.

.

.

"Karin, ini gawat! Benar-benar gawat!" seru Miyon setibanya Karin di sekolah. Karin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Kenapa Miyon?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ayo, cepat ikut aku! Ada sesuatu yang sangat gawat di mading!" sahutnya kemudian. Gadis berambut _hijau tosca _itu kemudian menarik lengan Karin dengan cepat. Karin hanya bisa mengikutinya sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

Karin tertegun melihat _hot news _yang tertempel di mading. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya. Miyon hanya menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kasihan meskipun ia sendiri merasa kebingungan akan berita itu. Ia tahu sahabatnya bukan tipe yang suka menyeleweng apalagi sudah sejak lama Karin mencintai Kazune. Mustahil gadis itu akan mengkhianati pemuda yang dicintainya. Tapi, di sisi lain, foto yang dilampirkan di mading tersebut seolah-olah menjadi bukti bisu bahwa semua itu memang terjadi.

Sekali lagi, Miyon membaca kata-kata pedas yang tertempel di mading. Di sana terdapat foto Karin yang tengah berciuman dengan Kazune di perpustakaan, serta foto mereka berdua yang tengah berdansa di tengah labirin rumah Rika. Di sisi lainnya terdapat pula foto seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah mengulurkan tangannya membantu Karin berdiri dengan tangan Karin menerima huluran tangan itu. Kemudian, terdapat pula foto Karin yang tengah berciuman dengan pemuda itu seraya berpelukkan. Lalu, kata-kata yang tercantum di sana pun seakan-akan menuturkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya! Karin Hanazono (I-A) yang telah berpacaran dengan Kazune Kujo (I-A) justru menduakan kekasihnya dan bermesraan dengan Jin Kuga (I-C). Setelah membuat Kazune Kujo bertekuk lutut padanya, ia pun mencari perhatian pada Jin Kuga. Apakah kalian senang semua siswa tampan Seiei Gakuen direbutnya?_

"Ka—Karin," Miyon memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Karin hanya terdiam. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari bisik-bisik yang tidak enak di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia berkata pada dunia bahwa semua itu hanya kesalah pahaman. Namun, masihkah ada yang mau mempercayainya?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	14. Alfabet 14 : N untuk Nestapa

**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, afwan, setelah sekian lama nungguin, vea baru bisa _update _sekarang. Lebih-lebih isi dan judulnya terlalu memaksa, _gomenne _m(TT_TT)m

Fuh, akhir-akhir ini vea bener-bener sibuk.. Entah mengapa guru kelas XI IPA seneng banget nugasin drama, benar-benar menyita waktu vea. Hampir setiap hari vea seharian di sekolah untuk latihan, ngurus naskah drama _plus mixing sound_nya, lebih-lebih itu bukan hanya di satu pelajaran! Bagaimana dengan hari kalian di sekolah? Adakah yang senasib dengan saya? Hehe :D

Oh ya, vea mau nekankan, vea sama sekali ngga ada maksud _bashing chara_. Cuman vea butuh peran antagonis dalam cerita ini. Akhirnya vea memilih Rika Karasuma. Kenapa? Karena di manga Kamichama Karin chu, dia pernah mencium Kazune (dan jujur saja, vea ngga suka banget adegan itu! -,-).

**Yudith: **Hehe, tentu saja, beritanya langsung menyebar luas ke seantaro sekolah :) Yup, udah di lanjut~

**Kira ohime-sama: **Lempar pakai bakiak aja deh, hehe :D

**Miki: **Vea udah usahakan yang ini pun sama panjangnya dengan kemarin, chapter yang ini sekitar 1800words tanpa a/n dan pojok bales review :) (Jin: Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan _author _bejat yang membuatku harus bersikap seperti itu di fanfic ini!) Diam kau, idola rendahan! #nyempal kertas ke mulut Jin# (Jin: $#*&^%$##)

**Tamae: **Reaksinya bisa dilihat di bawah sini^^ (Jin & Rika: Woi, kami cuma diperintah _BakAuthor _ini!) Udah, kalian berdua berisik ah, kelanjutannya udah ada^^

**Suzuka Kujyou: **Wah, makasih banyak ya udah mau ngikutin ceritanya, ayo ikutin terus sampai _last chapter_^^

**Shihui: **Haha, iya, biar cinta segi banyak, khekhekhe :)

**Rika Karashuma: **Aduh, terima kasih banyak ya, padahal sebegitu bencinya kau padaku, tapi kau masih sempet mereview dan membaca karyaku, _arigatou gozaimasu_^^

**Siron: **Haha, Jin kan idola rendahan #dicekek Jin# Perasaan Kazune adalah... Derengdengdengdengdeng! _#soundeffect_ ceritanya# silahkan baca di bawah #gubrak# Hehe, terus ikutin ceritanya ya^^

* * *

><p><em>Cerita ini spesial untukmu yang mau meluangkan waktu membacanya<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 14 : N untuk Nestapa**

**.**

**.**

Karin terdiam membeku di kursinya. Ia belum bertemu Kazune di pagi itu. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat takut Kazune akan sangat marah melihat berita yang tertempel di mading—terlebih, ia takut Kazune akan memutuskannya.

Namun, di sisi lain, ia pun merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu. Ia tak dapat memungkiri kesalahannya karena tidak memberontak tika pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu menciumnya. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati kepercayaan dari Kazune. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja saat ini.

Trak! Terdengar suara tas hitam di taruh di atas meja. Karin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok kekasihnya terdapat di sana—membuat tubuh Karin semakin bergetar karenanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Karin. Ia malah mengambil sikap dingin dan lantas keluar dari kelas—membuat bisikan-bisikan di antara para fansnya semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Karin. Gadis itu kemudian menutup kedua kupingnya. Air matanya mulai menetes perlahan. Kazune mengacuhkannya. Itu jauh lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menderita—tepatnya sangat menderita.

.

.

Kazune berjalan perlahan menuju ruang perpustakaan. Ia merasa lesu hari ini. Ia bahkan merasa malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Hatinya terasa sakit. Seakan tertusuk duri kala melihat berita yang tertempel di mading. Ia tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa berita itu pastilah hanya akal-akalan sang penulisnya saja—Rika. Ia juga tahu bahwa Rika melakukan ini karena ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua. Namun, di sisi lain, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sangat cemburu pada pemuda itu—pemuda yang tengah berciuman dengan Karin di foto tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau ku temukan juga," gumam seseorang yang memiliki suara berat. Kazune bisa langsung menduga bahwa orang tersebut laki-laki—dilihat dari suaranya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok siluet yang menyerupai laki-laki yang telah mencium kekasihnya.

"Kau—! Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kazune bersikap dingin. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai—membuat Kazune semakin tidak menyukainya.

"Hanya ingin mengklarifikasi berita di mading," jawab pemuda itu kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di tempat yang sepi?" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja?" kata Kazune berbalik tanya.

"Pastinya ada banyak yang ingin kau pertanyakan bukan?" Kazune terdiam. Pemuda berambut hitam itu—Jin Kuga—mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan.

"Kalau begitu, kita berbicara di atap saja. Tentunya kau tidak keberatan bukan jika kita harus melewatkan beberapa jam pelajaran?" Kazune hanya berjalan melewatinya seraya berkata,"Terserahlah,"

Jin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang menerpa membuat kibaran tersendiri pada rambut Kazune yang memang sedikit panjang. Ia kini berada di atap sekolah bersama pemuda yang diberitakan menjadi orang ketiga di antara hubungannya dengan Karin. Bel masuk telah lama berbunyi. Namun, untuk kali ini, ya, hanya kali ini saja, pemuda terpandai di Seiei _Gakuen _itu memilih untuk membolos.

"Jadi—" Kazune memulai pembicaraan. Kini posisi tubuhnya saling berhadapan dengan Jin Kuga. "—kau bersekongkol dengan Rika Karasuma?"

"Patut kau ketahui, aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengan gadis itu—meskipun ibuku berkerabat dengan ayahnya,"

"Lalu, mengenai berita itu?"

"_Well_, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku sangat kaget dengan berita itu. Bisa dibilang, ini juga akan menyebabkan reputasiku sebagai idola sekolah ini akan menurun. Berita itu bisa menjadi skandal untukku dan gadis itu tentunya,"

"Jadi, foto itu hanya rekayasa semata?"

"Tidak. Foto itu memang asli. Aku memang pernah berciuman dengan kekasihmu itu. Sayang sekali. Ku kira dia tidak mempunyai pacar. Padahal, bibirnya benar-benar manis. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya lagi," gumam Jin seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Kazune geram. Ia benar-benar marah. Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah kepalan tangan melayang mengenai pipi pemuda berambut hitam itu. Pukulan itu sangatlah keras sampai-sampai membuat Jin terbanting ke belakang. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Jin hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau—"

"Camkan ini baik-baik!" potong Jin dengan cepat. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sedikit saja kau lengah, akan ku jadikan gadis itu milikku," Jin kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang masih berdiam diri mematung. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menendang sebuah kaleng kecil yang ada di sana. Ia kemudian menggenggam kawat pagar dengan wajah yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Ia marah, sedih dan juga kecewa.

.

.

Kazune membolos empat mata pelajaran di hari itu. Di jam istirahat pun, dia sama sekali tidak ke kelas melainkan menuju kelas X-H untuk menemui Rika Karasuma. Ia sangat yakin gadis itu dalang di semua yang terjadi—terlebih setelah pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu yang telah menulis berita tersebut.

Brak! Kazune langsung menggebrak meja Rika. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan senyuman selembut yang ia bisa—membuat Kazune merasa muak melihatnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku. Ada keperluan apa ya?" tanya Rika seolah-olah tak terjadi sesuatu apapun yang menghebohkan. Kazune mulai mendekatkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Rika.

"Dengar! Aku tahu kau yang menulis berita di mading itu kan? Apa maksudmu memfitnah Karin seperti itu?" ujar Kazune dengan nada yang kasar. Para siswa kelas X-H memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas ataupun menjauh dari mereka—karena mereka semua sangat tahu apa akibatnya jika Kazune yang sedang dalam keadaan amarah berhadapan dengan Rika, akan fatal akibatnya.

"Fitnah? Hahaha, sadarkah kau, Kazune? Aku sama sekali tidak memfitnah Karin. Aku hanya memberitakan sebuah kenyataan. Aku benar bukan? Gadis itu hanya sampah! Mengkhianati cinta di belakangmu. Kau justru harus bersyukur karena sudah ku peringatkan," terang Rika kemudian tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Hal ini jelas tambah membuat Kazune geram.

"Dengar baik-baik peringatan dariku ini! Sekali kau menyakiti Karin, kau akan merasakan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Camkan itu!"

Brak! Kazune kembali menggebrak meja Rika setelah ia mengancam gadis itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian keluar dari kelas X-H seraya memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku kanannya. Ia terlihat sangat keren. Pesonanya mampu meluluhkan hati-hati gadis yang dilewatinya. Sayang, Kazune terlalu cuek untuk peduli karena hanya satu gadis yang dalam pikirannya, Karin. Hanya Karin. Dan kini pun cintanya serasa dirundung nestapa karena Karin. Ia ingin mempercayai gadis itu. Ingin sekali. Tapi, di sisi lain, bukti dan pengakuan dari pemuda bernama Jin Kuga itu menggoyahkan keyakinannya. Ia sedikit ragu. Ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi Michiru Nishikiori—ketua mading yang juga tak lain adalah sahabat sendiri. Dengan segera, pemuda terpintar se-Seiei _Gakuen_ itu lantas menuju ruang mading—tempat biasa pemuda berambut cokelat itu _nongkrong_.

"Kazune, aku sudah menunggumu," seru Michiru saat Kazune membukakan pintu mading. Pemuda bermata seindah permata _aquamarine_ itu menunjukkan ekspresi heran seakan bertanya,'_Tumben berkata seperti itu?'_

"Err, mungkin kau merasa aneh. Tapi, dengar mengenai berita yang tertempel di ma—"

"Ya, itu. Aku ingin membicarakan itu. Kenapa kau malah mengizinkan Rika mem_publish_nya?" potong Kazune dengan cepat dan tidak sabar.

"Tenang, tenang! Duduk dulu, minum dulu, tarik nafas dulu,"

"Hah, kelamaan! Aku butuh penjelasan! Sekarang!"

"Dasar tidak sabaran! Setidaknya duduk dulu,"

"_Geez_, baiklah, cepat!" seru Kazune sembari memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di depan Michiru. Ketua mading itu lantas tersenyum kemudian menyeruput minumannya sejenak, menghela nafas lega dan tentunya hal ini membuat Kazune kesal.

"Cepet, woi! Durasi!" seru Kazune kesal.

"Nyantai, bro! Pertama, sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha menolak berita itu. Tapi, lebih dari 75% anggota mading menyetujui berita itu untuk di_publish_. Sebagai ketua, aku tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi, kau tahu sendiri kan, Rika memegang peranan penting dalam masalah dana sekolah. Keluarganya adalah penyumbang terbesar di setiap semester. Jika cari gara-gara padanya, mudah baginya memutar balikkan fakta pada kepala sekolah dan membuat atasan sekolah bertekuk lutut padanya. Maafkan aku,"

"Hh, aku mengerti. Lalu, dari mana perempuan sialan itu mendapat foto-foto seperti itu?" tanya Kazune masih dengan nada yang agak kesal.

"Hehe, sebenarnya foto adegan kau dan Karin itu aku yang mengambilnya. Tadinya kalian akan ku jadikan berita _top pairing of the month_. Namun, Rika tiba-tiba datang membawa foto-foto adegan Karin dengan Jin. Aku juga tidak tahu dia mendapatkannya dari mana," jawab Michiru dengan nada sedih.

"Tapi foto Karin dengan laki-laki itu hanya rekayasa bukan?" tanya Kazune dengan agak was-was.

"Emh, sayang sekali Kazune. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Dan foto-foto itu adalah foto asli tanpa rekayasa," jawab Michiru kemudian. Mata Kazune membelalak. Ia kemudian memukul meja mading tersebut. Diacak-acak rambut pirangnya—menandakan pemuda itu tengah frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Kazune kemudian. Michiru tampak tak tega melihat temannya itu begitu menderita. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sahabatnya itu benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau dan berantakan seperti itu.

"Coba kau tanyakan Karin dan percayalah padanya. Aku tahu cintanya padamu tulus dan aku sangat yakin ada alasan tersendiri di balik peristiwa itu. Sebuah nestapa tengah menguji cinta kalian. Percaya padaku, ujian seperti ini akan menjadi penguat cinta kalian,"

"Terima kasih, Nishikiori,"

"Sama-sama, kawan,"

.

.

Karin mendesah lega melihat Kazune yang datang ke kelas setelah bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada pemuda itu. Namun, kedatangan guru matematika membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sampai terasa ponselnya bergetar tanda ada _e-mail _yang masuk. Dengan agak ragu, Karin menatap sejenak layar ponselnya.

_You've a new e-mail from Kazune_

Karin tersentak. Dengan bergegas ia kemudian membuka _e-mail_ tersebut.

_From : Kazune_

_To : Karin_

_Subject : Penting!_

_Ku tunggu di halaman belakang sekolah. Sepulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Penting!_

_Reply this message_

Karin tertegun. Jujur saja. Ia merasa takut Kazune akan memutuskannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akan pelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan segera ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana terlihat Kazune telah sampai terlebih dulu dan menunggunya.

"Datang juga," gumam Kazune dengan dingin. Kata-kata itu rasanya begitu menusuk, menghujam jauh ke dalam lubuk hati pemuda tersebut. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Ku harap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan ini," lanjut Kazune seraya memperlihatkan foto Karin yang tengah berciuman dengan Jin. Tubuh Karin bergetar. Ia takut Kazune tak akan menerima alasannya dan tidak mempercayainya.

"I—Itu—"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	15. Alfabet 15 : O untuk Oase

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, rasanya sudah lama banget vea ngga update ya? Afwan jiddan, akhir-akhir ini vea lagi fokus dalam project bikin cerpen dan novel fiksi yang islami buat tugas sekolah m(TT_TT)m Maaf banget, jadi baru sempet ngupdate sekarang. Humor selingan antara Kazune dan Michiru itu memang pernah vea alami sendiri lho! Dan vea saat itu ada di posisi yang agak miriplah dengan Kazune. Hehe, maaf kalau humornya garing =D

Untuk yang punya akun, reviewnya dibales lewat PM ya, dan ini balasan review untuk yang ngga punya akun:

**Shihui: **Maklum, Kazune dan Jin kan idola sekolah, banyak fansnya, makanya pada gempar satu sekolahan :D

**Kira-sama: **Pasti ngga ya? Hehe, lihat aja terus :D

**peootlovers: **nama websitenya veachan . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi) sekalian promosi deh, baca juga catatan untuk renungan ya di syauqifamily . multiply . com (hilangkan spasi). Cuma yang cerita pembunuhan itu belum dilanjut lagi, hehe belum sempet :D

**Amoris Abecedarium**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alfabet 15 : O untuk Oase**

**.**

**.**

"I—Itu—" Karin terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku butuh penjelasan. Sekarang!" seru Kazune sembari memberi penekanan pada kata sekarang. Karin tertunduk. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir perlahan turun membasahi pipinya mengikuti lekuk indah wajahnya. Dua bulir, tiga bulir hingga tetesan itu semakin menderas turun.

"Aku butuh jawaban, bukan tangisan," sahut Kazune kesal. Karin perlahan menghapus air matanya. Meskipun detik berikutnya, pipinya kembali basah oleh buliran air mata yang baru.

"Maafkan aku, semua itu ketidak sengajaan. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu," terang Karin sembari tersedu-sedu.

"Memangnya apa sih yang terjadi sampai-sampai kau melakukan ketidak sengajaan itu?" tanya Kazune masih dengan nada marah.

"Wa—Waktu itu aku hampir tertabrak mobil, Jin menyelamatkanku dengan menarik tubuhku dan setelah itu, dia tiba-tiba menciumku!" seru Karin. Kazune terdiam sesaat.

"Ku mohon, percayalah..." gumam Karin kemudian. Tangisnya semakin deras.

Kazune membalikkan badannya dan langsung berlalu begitu saja. Ditinggalkannya Karin yang wajahnya telah kusam oleh air mata. Gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Perasaannya bercampur antara sakit, kecewa dan menyesal. Tak ada niat dari dasar hatinya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya itu. Namun, mengapa pemuda itu tak mau mempercayainya?

.

.

"Buahahaha!" Michiru nampak terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita Kazune mengenai penjelasan dari Karin. Kazune mendengus kesal seraya menatap ponselnya.

"Dengar ya, Nishikiori! Aku sama sekali tidak meminta tawa ledekan darimu, yang ku butuhkan itu saran! Saran! Saran! Saran woy!" seru Kazune dengan sangat OOC. Michiru hanya terkekeh.

"Khehehe, maaf sobat, habisnya lucu sekali kau ini. Ketahuan sekali bahwa kau benar-benar pemula dalam urusan pacaran. Nyehehe," ledek Michiru. Kazune memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti—kesal karena terus dicemooh sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf saja ya, soalnya aku bukan cowok playboy kayak kamu!" sahut Kazune balas meledek. Michiru tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Sontak ia pun marah. Empat buah siku-siku nampak terkerut di keningnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Enak saja, aku tuh cowok setia ya, setia! Camkan itu!" seru Michiru. Mulutnya sampai berbuih mengatakan itu.

"Di Inggris pacaran sama Amy, terus putus pas kembali ke Jepang. Langsung HTS-an sama Kirika. Setelah Kirika lulus, kalian putus kontak dan kau sekarang jadian dengan Himeka. Awas saja kalau kau putuskan sepupuku itu juga, kau takkan bisa melihat dunia lagi jika itu terjadi," ancam Kazune. Michiru bergidik ngeri menatap ponselnya. Bayangan Kazune dengan dua tanduk setan dan api di sekelilingnya muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Hehehe, janji deh, Himeka untuk yang terakhir, soalnya dia kan cinta pertamaku, my beloved honey," sahut Michiru.

"Terserah deh, _back to the topic_, kata kamu jadi gimana?" tanya Kazune.

"Ah, kalau menurutku—"

Tut! Tut! Tut! Suara telepon terpotong. Kazune menatap layar ponselnya. Panggilan telah terputus. Dilihatnya sinyal jaringan ponselnya. _Masih penuh,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian, di layar ponsel Kazune nampak tanda bahwa _Nishikiori's calling_. Dengan agak kesal, ia kemudian menerima panggilan itu.

"Kenapa diputus sih?" keluh Kazune.

"Hehe, tadi _lowbat_, nyari _charger _dulu," terang Michiru sembari terkekeh ria seperti biasa. Kazune hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terus menurutmu gimana tadi?" tanya Kazune mengingatkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, ku rasa itu—"

Tut! Tut! Tut! Panggilan kembali terputus. Kazune pun kembali berkedut. Raut wajahnya kembali kecut. Kesal. Dengan penuh amarah, ia lalu mengirimi e-mail pada pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu.

_To : Nishikiori Michiru_

_Subject : important!_

_Kenapa dari tadi panggilannya diputus terus sih?_

_Send this message?_

Dan klik! Kazune kemudian menekan tombol send. Pesan pun terkirim. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian terdengar e-mail balasan dari Michiru.

_From : Nishikiori Michiru_

_Subject : re; important!_

_Hehe, sorry friend, pulsanya habis tadi.. Ini juga kebetulan ada gratis kirim e-mail_

_Reply this message?_

Kazune kembali tersenyum kecut. Ia kemudian menelepon Michiru.

"Hehe, Hallo, friend," sapa Michiru.

"Dasar, cepet ke intinya! Ngga usah ada basa-basi lagi!" seru Kazune dengan nada tinggi.

"Ampun deh mas, mbok ya, ngga usah marah-marah kayak gitu tho," timpal Michiru dengan logat jawa yang kental yang entah ia pelajari darimana.

"Cepetan!"

"Kalau menurutku sih, kamu baikan aja sama Karin. Aku ngerti kamu kesel karena Jin udah rebut satu ciuman dari Karin. Tapi, coba kamu bayangkan kalau Jin ngga ada di sana waktu itu, Karin bisa saja tertabrak. Ya anggap saja satu ciuman itu sebagai imbalan karena pemuda itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihmu. Toh, Karin tidak menginginkan hal itu juga kan?" terang Michiru kemudian. Kazune tertegun sesaat merenungkan perkataan Michiru.

"Tapi, Nishikiori, apa kau yakin Karin tidak mencari-cari alasan dan apa yang dikatakannya itu benar?" tanya Kazune dengan sedikit ragu. Michiru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ckckck, Kazune, Kazune, aku saja yang temannya Karin percaya pada dia, mengapa kau yang kekasihnya tidak mempercayainya? Sekarang coba kau ingat-ingat, pernahkah Karin membohongimu sebelumnya?" tanya Michiru kemudian.

"Ti—Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu untuk ragu sementara dia senantiasa jujur padamu?" Kazune terdiam. Ada sedikit penyesalan di hatinya karena telah meragukan kekasihnya.

"Harusnya saat ini kau justru menghibur Karin, bukannya menambah berat masalahnya seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Rika menyebarkan fitnah itu sampai satu sekolah tahu? Karin pasti akan dikucilkan, bahkan lebih buruknya lagi, dia bisa-bisa di_bully _oleh fansmu dan fans Jin. Kau harusnya ada di sampingnya saat ini. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang,"

Deg! Kazune tersentak. Direnunginya perkataan Michiru barusan. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena telah berburuk sangka dan menyakiti Karin.

"Terima kasih, Nishikiori,"

Kazune kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Michiru. Ia kemudian mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan menyusuri kota. Entah kenapa ia ingin pergi menuju suatu tempat. Hatinya yang menuntunnya. Dan langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah jembatan sungai. Sesosok gadis dengan mantel merah muda pupus berdiri di sana dengan tangisan.

"Tuhan, kenapa waktu itu tidak kau biarkan saja aku tertabrak? Setidaknya dengan begitu, Jin takkan menciumku dan Kazune takkan marah padaku," keluh gadis itu.

Pluk! Sesosok tangan besar nampak menempel memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang—menatap siapa yang telah memeluknya.

"Ka—Kazune,"

"Maafkan aku, Karin. Tak seharusnya aku marah padamu seperti tadi," gumam Kazune dengan penuh nada penyesalan. Air mata Karin justru semakin membanjir mendengarnya. Dibalasnya pelukan pemuda itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Kazune. Aku juga tidak mau mengkhianatimu. Semua itu bukan keinginanku. Jin tiba-tiba melakukannya. Maafkan aku," seru Karin sembari terisak.

Kazune kemudian sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Berhentilah menangis dan tersenyumlah," pinta Kazune kemudian. Karin mengangguk. Diperlihatkannya senyuman termanisnya. Kazune pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Nah, gitu dong. Senyumanmu itu selalu mampu menyejukkan hatiku. Kaulah oase di tengah panasnya gurun hatiku. Karena itu, jangan pernah pergi dariku," ujar Kazune kemudian. Karin kembali mengangguk seraya menahan air mata haru. Perlahan, Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya. Gadis itu langsung menutup matanya. Dan ciuman manis di antara mereka pun terjadi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	16. Alfabet 16 : P untuk Pepermint

******a/n: **Bismillah, Assalamualaikum, oke sebelumnya vea minta maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Kemudian vea juga minta maaf untuk chapter kali ini yang sangat, sangat, sangat buruk. Kasus cinta segi empat Karin-Kazune-Rika-Jin masih akan berlanjut namun tidak dalam chapter ini. Chapter ini hanya selingan saja untuk mengambarkan perasaan Karin pada Kazune. Dan vea rasa chapter ini sangatlah buruk. Mungkin kalian bisa menilainya dari gaya penulisan vea yang berbeda, afwan, vea udah lama banget ngga nulis fanfic :(

Dan, terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang review, maaf karena vea masih belum bisa membalasnya, tapi vea sudah membaca review kalian semua kok, dan vea berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian. _Review kalian memberikan semangat tersendiri untuk vea. Terima kasih banyak :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

.

.

.

.

**Alfabet 16 : P untuk Pepermint**

.

.

Mencintai Kazune seperti memakan permen rasa pepermint bagi Karin. Manis, cool, sedikit pedas namun menyegarkan. Mungkin seperti itulah yang dirasakan Karin selama bersama Kazune.

Kazune memang bisa bersikap manis di beberapa waktu, terutama di hadapan Karin. Dia merupakan tipikal orang yang romantis. Senang memberi kejutan dan membuat puisi—yeah walau mungkin puisinya berlebihan. Semua itu ia lakukan sebagai ekspresi dari perasaan cintanya—yang sangat mudah diketahui dan diragukan.

Di sisi lain, Kazune merupakan pria yang sangat cool. Ada kalanya ia bersikap dingin saat marah terhadap Karin. Namun, dia lebih sering bersikap dingin pada perempuan lain. Dan ups, tahukah bahwa itu yang membuat Karin semakin mencintai pemuda itu? Kesetiaannya memang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Lebih dari itu, Kazune memang terkesan pedas. Mungkin kalian pun tahu sendiri bagaimana pemuda itu jika tengah menanggung amarah. Emosi pemuda itu terkadang masih meledak-ledak. Seperti saat Rika menyakiti kekasihnya tercinta. Ia tak segan-segan bertindak kasar pada gadis berambut hitam indigo itu—membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya ketakutan. Begitu pula saat ia tengah diterkam rasa cemburu. Bukankah pemuda itu berkelahi dengan Jin Kuga, sang idola sekolah?

Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, Kazune memang menyegarkan. Kalian tahu, Karin selalu merasa tenang bersamanya. Kazune membawakan kedamaian dalam dirinya. Dia seperti putih salju yang mendinginkan hangat perasaan di dada Karin.

Tak pernah ada sedikit sesal pun karena mencintai seorang Kazune. Karin mencintainya dan apapun adanya Kazune, Karin akan menerimanya. Di balik setiap pesona dan kebaikannya, pun jua dengan sedaya kekurangannya, Karin tetap menerimanya. Dan itu membuat pandangan berbeda dalam mata Kazune. Itu membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mencintainya.

Tak jarang pertengkaran kecil menghiasi hubungan mereka, namun mereka selalu menghadapinya karena mereka yakin semua itu hanya ujian untuk menguatkan cinta mereka.

Mencintai Kazune memang seperti memakan permen rasa pepermint. Seperti saat mereka telah berbaikan dari kasus mading, Kazune masih begitu marah melihat setiap orang mengucilkan Karin. Ia dengan segera meminta Michiru untuk mengklarifikasi berita tersebut dan sebuah tamparan keras masih berbekas di pipi Rika.

Namun, di setiap kemarahannya itu, Karinlah yang selalu membuatnya bisa menahan diri. Karinlah yang bisa meredam setiap emosinya. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan _Karin adalah oase di tengah panasnya gurun hatiku_.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	17. Alfabet 17 : Q untuk Queen

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalamualaikum, afwan banget karena vea kembali hadir dengan ficlet. Entah kenapa saat di chapter kemarin menulis bagaimana Karin mencintai Kazune, vea jadi ingin menuliskan bagaimana Kazune mencintai Karin. Insya allah di chapter berikutnya akan kembali pada alur yang lurus dan benar :D

* * *

><p><strong>Amoris Abecedarium<strong>

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo***

**Amoris Abecedarium © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! Ngga Nyambung! Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang berantakan! OOC! OC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Ku persembahkan untuk Qois Abu Asy-Syauqi<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Alfabet 17 : Q untuk Queen**

.

.

Karin adalah ratu bagi Kazune. Karin adalah merempuan yang merajai hati pria itu. Selalu dan selalu. Mencintai Karin menjadikan gadis itu yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Seperti layaknya ratu, Karin selalu diperlakukan dengan sangat istimewa oleh Kazune. Ia tak hanya mencintai gadis itu semata namun lebih-lebih ia melindungi gadis itu semampunya.

Demi Karin, pemuda itu rela melakukan apapun untuk kekasihnya. Semua ia lakukan sepenuh hati. Ia berusaha setia, bersikap dingin pada perempuan lain agar gadis itu tak terluka dengan perihnya rasa cemburu. Ia pun berusaha romantis agar gadis itu merasa senang di dekatnya. Ia rela dijauhi banyak orang asalkan Karin tetap di sisinya. Ia rela hidup menderita asalkan Karin ada di sampingnya.

Namun, tak jarang pemuda itu keterlaluan. Karena besarnya rasa cinta, cemburu pun senantiasa membakar hatinya. Ia begitu marah melihat pemuda lain menyentuh gadisnya. Ia tak suka laki-laki lain mendekatinya. Karena ia terlalu takut. Takut untuk kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya.

Tak jarang, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Ia kesal saat ada yang melukai kekasihnya. Termasuk sebuah harpa yang telah melukai jari-jari manis gadis berambut cokelat itu. Pemuda itu sampai membenci alat musik yang merdu itu.

Kazune memang sangat cekatan melindungi kekasihnya. Ia selalu siap sedia di sampingnya. Ia tak keberatan menanti gadis itu selama lebih dari 5 jam ditengah hujan salju yang deras. Ia pun tak segan-segan menyerang siapapun yang berani membuat ratunya itu menangis.

Dan seperi itulah cara Kazune memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya pada Karin. Seperi itulah Kazune dan itulah dia apa adanya. Namun, seperti apapun itu, Karin tetaplah ratu yang memahami orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Sekalipun Kazune sering memanjakannya, Karin tetaplah ratu yang pandai menghargai perasaannya. Karena itu, Karin senantiasa setia di sisinya. Karin tak pernah mengeluh akan setiap perilakunya. Karena Karin tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Kazune begitu mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Kazune.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


End file.
